Reunited At Last
by Goddess Of The Moon
Summary: Sandry awaits the return of her 4 foster siblings, when they do return will they be able to stop the danger threatening everyone they love? Or will some be lost in the act?
1. The Mysterious Invite

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. I don't own any of the characters so far, the plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books.  
  
NOTE! I haven't read Shatterglass, the finale to the Circle Opens quartet. If something I write conflicts with this book please inform me politely.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
This story takes place after Brair, Tris, and Daja leave to study their magics abroad. Duke Verdis is healthy and has a very little chance of further heart attacks. Care for the Duke was handed over to Yazmin Hebet and Sandry spent many of her days visiting with her teachers, friends, and their students.  
  
Dedicate Lark of winding circle temple sat quietly talking to her newest student Comas, when there was a tap at the door. Lady Sandriline Fa Toren walked in to discipline cottage and greeted her teacher warmly. "Lark hello! Comas how are you?"  
  
"Very well, thank you Lady." Comas murmured, and he quickly stood up and ran from the room blushing.  
  
"Hmm... Lark I see that you haven't had any luck breaking that boy of his shyness. He really should have grown up around the four of us."  
  
"Mila bless, Sandry. I wouldn't be able to handle another one of you!" Lark replied laughing.  
  
"Oh I do miss Daja, Briar, and Tris terribly. I hope that their return trips will be quick. Briar wrote to me yesterday and said he and Rosethorn have finished seeding, and strengthening the plants in Yanjing. They leave to come home on the 5th and it should only be a 10 day journey." Sandry reported gleefully. "Oh and he says that Evvy is being a brat as always. She and Pasco will get along perfectly."  
  
"So Rosethorn, and Briar will be back within the month. I received a letter from Frostpine saying that he and Daja should be finished their work in a week and that they will be setting off for home as soon as possible after that. The snows have mostly melted so it shouldn't be long before we hear their voices again. But I don't know about Niko and Trisana they went to far for letters to be delivered quickly and I haven't received word from them in over a month."  
  
"Oh Lark you don't think they will stay much longer?"  
  
"I have no idea. Niko was very brief in his last message and he didn't mention what he and Tris were up to." That didn't cheer Sandry up so she opened the brown bag that she had sewn for herself and took out her drop spindle.  
  
"Let's weave like we used to. It will make everything fell normal again." So Lark and Sandry sat down in two comfortable armchairs and began to weave plain white cloth. After a while Comas came down with his spindle to join then and as he spun Sandry noticed that the more he concentrated on his magic the more knots formed in the string. She got up silently and went over to him. "Comas..." She whispered gently as to not remove him from the magical trance he was in. "Don't focus so hard on the magic, focus on both that and the spindle. You need to see it clearly as to know when to turn it." She watched him for a while more as he tried this new technique, then returned to her own weaving.  
  
About an hour later as Sandry and Lark both had about a meter of cloth made and Comas was still working on his string there came a knock at the door. The two women stood stretched and went to find Dedicate Crane at the door.  
  
"Hello Crane, come in. Would you care for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Yes thank you Sandry. Dedicate Rosethorn is taking her time on her vacation I see?"  
  
"You know very well Crane that Rosie is needed in the southern countries. Her and the boy aren't on vacation, they are making medicines, and strengthening the plants, and stocking food for the hot summer to come."  
  
"Oh I know that Lark I was just picking on her. Thank you Sandry." Sandry handed a second cup of tea to Lark and put one on the table for herself before she went to get the milk, and honey. "Actually I came here to talk to you about a project that I think you might enjoy doing. I was thinking that maybe Comas could help also."  
  
"Comas would you come sit down with us please?" Comas was still into his magic (which had improved greatly with Sandry's help) and didn't hear Lark's question. "Sandry could you wake him please? And perhaps he will need some tea as well. Spinning with his magic still tires him."  
  
"Yes, Lark." Sandry stood and went to do as she was bid.  
  
When Comas was seated with his tea and was eating a honeycake the Air Dedicate continued. "Lady Sandriline I don't believe we will need your help, but indeed you are very busy with teaching young Pasco. If we are in need of your expertise Lark will be in touch."  
  
"Well if I am not needed here," Sandry said feigning hurt, "I shall take my leave. I am meeting Yazmin in an hour with Pasco to see if we can use his net dancing to find a woman's lost son. Lark thank you for tea, and for the talk."  
  
"Oh it was my pleasure to see you again child." Lark said as she hugged Sandry good bye.  
  
"Good day to you Comas, Dedicate."  
  
"Good day, Lady Sandry." Comas said. Crane simply nodded. Sandriline Fa Toren walked out of the cottage and down to the stables where she collected her horse and tipped the stable hand. She then mounted and rode steadily back to the city.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The next day as Sandry sat in her chambers in Duke's Citadel a servant rapped at the door with a message that a young girl from Yanjing was awaiting her audience in one of the small meeting rooms downstairs. As Sandry descended the stairs she pondered who she knew in Yanjing. It must only be a messenger with a letter from Briar she though happily and quickened her step. Silently she let herself into the room and saw standing beside a comfy looking arm chair a girl no older than ten years of age.  
  
"Greetings. I am Lady Sandriline, how may I be of assistance?" Sandry asked puzzled as she motioned for the girl to sit down.  
  
"My teacher sent me to seek you out, Lady." The girl answered. "And to request your presence for dinner tonight."  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"That I believe you do not need to know at present. Do not worry. You will learn of it soon enough."  
  
"Well may I inquire then of your teacher's name?"  
  
"I cannot answer that either. I am sorry for the inconvenience. But please do join my teacher for dinner. It would be of some shock if you were not present."  
  
"Well in that case I must accept. When and where shall I meet your mysterious teacher?"  
  
"A carriage will be here to pick you up at 6 o'clock."  
  
"Well thank you very much can I offer you a cup of tea? Or some juice perhaps?"  
  
"No, thank you milady. I must be on my way."  
  
"Until the evening then." Sandry stood and opened the door for the girl and then returned to her rooms, thinking about who this strange teacher could be.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Having loads of time to spare before dinner Sandry returned to Yazmin Hebet's dance school and was surprised to find Lark there talking to Yazmin and Pasco practicing a difficult square dance.  
  
"Higher Pasco! Higher!" Yazmin barked and Pasco lifted his leg higher as he twirled around.  
  
"It's good to se that dance improving." Sandry commented.  
  
She's possessed by the devil I swear! I've been doing this dance for and hour and a half straight!" Pasco yelled.  
  
Laughing Sandry said, " It will teach you to focus and control your power better!" She turned to Yazmin and Lark. "How is he doing?"  
  
"We are still warding his power as you know, but Lark said he shouldn't need it much longer."  
  
"Yes," said Lark, "You can see his magic, Sandry, look and tell us what you see." Sandry looked not focusing but looking with the sides of her eyes, and noticed that Pasco had controlled his power so well that no magic was escaping his body.  
  
"Good Work Pasco! He is holding it all in!" Sandry said thrilled.  
  
"I though so." Said Lark. "You have done good work in training him Sandry, I'm proud of you."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without Yazmin's help."  
  
"Ok Pasco you can take a break now." Yazmin called. "Come over here."  
  
"You're in control of your magic!" Sandry said hugging him.  
  
"Does that mean no more meditation?" Pasco wondered happily.  
  
"Of course not! Meditation helps calm you and to focus your power so the more you do it the stronger your magic will become. You can't get out of it that easily." Sandry chided.  
  
"Oh I know. But do we have to do it today? I'm so tired I don't think I could focus."  
  
"Hmm, well Lark what do you think?"  
  
"I think we can give him a break for today."  
  
"Oh all right but straight back at it tomorrow with no complaints. If there is one I wil make Yazmin work you harder! I know she will." Sandry joked. Yazmin laughed. "Go on and play but be back in an hour I think there is more dancing for you to do."  
  
"Yippee!!" Pasco exclaimed running from the building.  
  
"So do we remove the warding now?" Yazmin asked.  
  
"No, not for another couple of days. We have to make sure he is always in control of his magic incase some of it breaks loose." Lark told her. "Well Im starved. Sandry would you care to join me for lunch? Yazmin?"  
  
"I would love to lark." Sandry replied, but Yazmin had some other students to teach andhad to be off. Sandry and Lark set off in the direction of a small resturant they knew of down the street. When they arrived the waiter led them to a small room with a table in the center and two chairs. They ordered and the man left.  
  
When they were half way through their meal Sandry brought up the conference with the little girl. "She was very young I thought, perhaps the age that the four of us were when we started. Maybe younger. And she asked me to meet with her teacher tonight for dinner. But she didn't say what her name was or who her teacher was."  
  
"Hmm well that happens often enough. Where are you meeting?"  
  
"See thats the strange thing. She didnt say, but a carriage would be here to pick me up later in the evening."  
  
"Ahh very interesting. An admirer perhaps?" Lark said smiling.  
  
"Ohh Lark who could it be?" Sandry wondered getting excited.  
  
"I have no idea. You'll just have to wait until you go. But do not worry my dear, because you can defend yourself with your magic, and almost nothing can defeat you. You know that."  
  
"Yes I know, and I'm not worried about that. I just wonder what this person wants. You know I'm not even sure if my host is male or female."  
  
"Well you have fun, I want to know how it goes so come visit us at winding circle tomorrow. All right?"  
  
"Oh yes I certainly will." And with that she went back to eating her lunch.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Ohhhhh I know who the mysterious teacher is but do you? What will happen next? Any Ideas? Please read and reply I want to know what you think of my first fan fic. :) 


	2. The Black Carriage

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. I don't own any of the characters so far, the plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books.  
  
NOTE! I haven't read Shatterglass, the finale to the Circle Opens quartet. If something I write conflicts with this book please inform me politely.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sandry awaited her carriage calmly, standing at the front entrance to Duke's Citadel. She was clothed in one of her nicest dresses, handmade by not herself but by Lark. The peach material with tiny orange flowers, green leaves, and beige trim went nicely with her fair skin and in her single braid she had tied a beige ribbon. A delicate pearl necklace hung around her neck showing off the square cut neck of the dress and her bust. Drops of pearl hung on each ear lobe and on one finger she wore a dainty gold ring, crafted for her by Daja Kisubo, one of her foster siblings.  
  
A black carriage pulled by two black horses, and with a driver and coachman clothed in black uniforms came to a stop. The door was opened and the coachman helped Sandry into the coach and the driver set off. The mysterious teacher was not in the carriage but on the seat across from Sandry sat a single green leaf. It looked so familiar to Sandry, and yet she couldn't say why. Coincidence, she thought, living with a plant mage for years, of course you would recognize a leaf.  
  
The carriage stopped and the coachman opened the door offering Sandry his hand. She got out and looked around. She was right at the edge of a forest where a path led deep inside, candles showing the way. Following the path Sandry notices that there was a small creek running near by and she enjoyed walking in the near darkness listening to the water run. After a few minutes the path led into a small clearing surrounded by candles. There was a blanket on the ground but not a single person in sight. Sandry sat down and fingered the leaf. It look SO familiar.... What did it come from?? But just as she was starting to remember something a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Lady Sandrilene." Sandry spun a round to look for the owner of the voice but he must have been standing just out of the light. "I am pleased that you have joined me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
At this the voice was startled. "The petal didn't give it away? I would have thought that the second you saw it you would have known who I am."  
  
"Well I don't. Come closer, into the light, please."  
  
"But that would ruin all of my fun. Oh all right." Sandry stood up. A person a lot younger than Sandry expected walked into the circle of candles. He was wearing a long cloak and at his side was a brown bag, almost the same as the one Sandry had made for herself.  
  
"Long time no see Sandry!" The boy said. Sandry almost screamed with glee. She ran over and hugged him so tight that he couldn't breath. "Whoa calm down!" He said but hugged her back almost as hard.  
  
"BRIAR! Ohmigod, I need to sit down." She moved over to the blanket pulling her foster brother Briar Moss, the plant mage with her. "Is it really you Briar?"  
  
"It is, Sandry, it really is." Briar answered.  
  
And suddenly something clicked in... "The petal... Briar it was from your shakkan! Oh I should have recognized it!"  
  
"Yes, like I said I thought you would have. Oh well."  
  
"Wait! If you're here then Rosethorn must be too! Where is she?"  
  
"Discipline. She went to see Lark."  
  
"Oh Lark is going to be so happy. She really missed you guys. Rosethorn especially."  
  
"I know. Rosethorn has been talking about home for weeks."  
  
"Home... Briar... Discipline isn't my home anymore." Sandry told him. "I live in Duke's Citadel, ever since uncle's heart attack."  
  
"Sandry Discipline Cottage will always be your home. You know that as well as I. It was where you learned about your magic, about your skill, and where you learned to weave. Remember?" Briar reassured her.  
  
"Oh I suppose your right Briar. But there was one thing in particular that makes Discipline my home."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I met the three of you there silly!" She said laughing. Hugging him again she said, "I'm so glad your back."  
  
"I am too Sandry, I am too. Well now enough of this mushy stuff... Let's eat!" Sandry laughed again. Briar... Still afraid he'll not get a next meal! The girl that had invited Sandry to Dinner came into the clearing carrying a basket filled with... Dedicate Gorse's cooking.  
  
"You've been back to Winding Circle already?!"  
  
"Just to the kitchens. I was waiting to see you before I went back."  
  
"Good, then let's go after we eat. And who is this young Lady? Didn't she call you her teacher?"  
  
"Lady Sandrilene Fa Toren may I present Evumeimei Dingzai, my student."  
  
"She is a mage? A plant mage?"  
  
Evy laughed, "I am a stone mage, Lady."  
  
"So the how did you manage to come into Briar's care? There must be other stone mages in Chammur, the city being made of stone."  
  
"He almost made me go to Jooba-Hooba! But I wouldn't."  
  
"The only stone mage in Chammur," Briar explained. "Jebilu Stoneslicer, he forced all the other mages out of the city. I wouldn't have let Evvy stay with him after I saw how mean he was." Picking up a pastry, he continued. "Rosethorn had a talk with him..."  
  
"Oh Mila Bless... I bet she straitened him out."  
  
"Ill tell you more about it all later." Brair started eating, and so did Evvy, so Sandry dropped the subject and picked up a meat dumpling.  
  
When they were finished eating they packed up the wrappers and got to their feet. "Can we go to Discipline now? I want to see Rosethorn again!"  
  
"Yes, I need to introduce Evvy to Lark."  
  
"Oh! Did you hear? She has a new student as well as us. He had thread magic as well, his name is Comas."  
  
"As well as us? You have a student as well?" Briar started to walk through the forest.  
  
"Oh, Pasco, yes. Very strange magic he has, he dances. Thank goodness Lark used to be in the circus. Otherwise I'd be completely lost." Sandry got into the coach, followed by Evvy and then Briar. They spent the ride to Winding Circle Temple talking about what had happened to them over the past yea, Briar with his gang wars, and Sandry with her unmagic.  
  
The long ride seemed to take no time at all in such good company and as they disembarked onto the dirt road that gave winding circle it's name they could see lights on in their cottage. They walked quickly up the road, through the gate, and into their home. Lark was sitting in a chair facing away from the door and Rosethorn was across from her. As soon as she saw Sandry she stood up and came over. Lark went straight to Briar and strangled him in a huge hug. Rosethorn just stood a foot away from Sandry staring at her with tears in her eyes. Sandry wrapped her arms around her teacher, and started crying. Rosethorn returned the hug, patting her hair.  
  
Someone cleared their throat from near the door. Briar and Rosethorn turned around to look at Evvy. Briar coughed, "Uhmm Lark this is Evumeimei Dingzai, my student. She has rock magic."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Evumeimei."  
  
"Evvy." With a stern look from Briar she added, "It is a pleasure  
  
"Where is Comas?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Oh dear! I forgot to tell him to come down." Lark said. "Comas come in here! You need to meet some people." Comas opened his door and came out shyly.  
  
"Well my boy! We finally meet. I am Dedicate Rosethorn the other adult at Discipline. My boy here is Briar." Briar grinned at Comas who was still acting shy. "We are both plant mages, although I'm sure Lark told you all about us."  
  
"She did, yes Dedicate."  
  
"Oh my. Stop being so formal boy you aren't in the dormitories now. Lark haven't you told him that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dedicate." Comas murmured apologetically. Rosethorn glared at him. Lark saw and broke things up.  
  
"Rosie, Briar, Evvy come, lets sit down and have some tea. You can tell me all about your trip. And Evvy can tell me about how she came to be in the care of these 2 terrors."  
  
As they talked the time flew by and it was after 2 in the morning before they split up, Sandry going back to the Citadel via Briar's carriage, and the others going into their rooms to fall asleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Hahah it was Briar! Did anyone guess? I thought it would be a cute surprise for Sandry and Lark if him and Rosethorn showed up! Not a very exciting chapter:( I'm kind of stuck for ideas on where the story should go so if you have any please share, but I guess it is my story so I should be thinking up the plot ehh?? :S Well I'm sure it will come along. Please tell me what you think so far:)  
To: an anonymous geek- I think that romances between the 4 are cute but I'm not writing one because Sandry, Briar, Tris, and Daja are like siblings, so I doubt that they would fall in love with each other. I was going to write like an action adventure, but I don't really know where its headed. Any ideas for me? 


	3. The Two Forms of Copper

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. I don't own any of the characters so far, the plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books.  
  
NOTE! I haven't read Shatterglass, the finale to the Circle Opens quartet. If something I write conflicts with this book please inform me politely. NOTE 2! I haven't read the Circle of Magic for like 6 months so I'm kind of iffy on how long it took the 4 to learn their meditation, and to keep their magic within themselves. I do believe it didn't take long.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Briar woke late the next day and after he dressed he went to find Rosethorn who was looking through her work room. "Do we have to clean up in here today?" Rosethorn looked around at him and a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Of course not boy. We just got back! We have weeding to do!" She laughed as Briar groaned. "Go on! Get something to eat and then go out into the garden! It's summer. You should have known." And with that she turned back to her cabinets and started putting some dried spices in a jar.  
  
Briar turned around and went into the pantry. Evvy was in there making a sandwich with ingredients from the icebox. "Morning! Rosethorn told me to get something to eat and then to wake you. What am I to do today?"  
  
"Practice your letters and go through your rocks again. I don't have anything new for you to do yet so you'll have to amuse yourself with that. I have lots to do today so don't interrupt with out a reason. Uhh weeding." He answered. Looking around he grabbed and apple, then headed to the back of the cottage and the garden. As it was almost midsummer and the only two plant mages allowed in discipline's garden had been away since the previous year the garden looked disastrous to Briar. "This is going to take days to fix up." He murmured, getting to work.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sitting in meditation, Sandry looked through her magic at Pasco. His magic was making him glow and she could see that none of it was escaping him again today. This was a definite improvement, and it was probably due to the harsh treatment that he received at Yazmin's school. Sandry smiled to herself and came out of her meditation calling to Pasco.  
  
"Very good. You are in total control of your power. Very soon we can take off the warding and you can meditate whenever you want. Also you can dance." She said taking up the string that she used to ward them. "You can dance for fun now as long as you don't forget your power. I'll take away the warding at Yazmin's on Firesday and then you can practice more complicate dances, pattern dances with more than one person, things like that." Sandry stood up. "Want to come to discipline with me? You can meet Briar, and Rosethorn, and Evvy!"  
  
"All right, let me go and tell Yazmin that I'm going, I'll meet you at the stables." He ran off towards the studio and Sandry went to get her horse, and Pasco's. She was mounted when he returned and he clambered up onto his black mare. They set off at a gallop, Sandry excited on seeing Brair again. The previous night had been so strange that she wasn't sure that it was real.  
  
They reached Discipline in no time at all and walked into the cottage to find the main room empty. Sandry walked into Lark's work room and found her weaving what looked like a blanket. She smiled when she saw Sandry. "Briar is out in the garden. Guess what he's doing?"  
  
"Weeding of course. It's summer!" Sandry said giggling. "I brought Pasco, to introduce him. Come on Pasco let's go find Briar."  
  
It took a while to locate him in the mess of the garden. He was kneeling, topless, pulling some rather large weeds out of a rosebush. "Hi." She said startling him.  
  
"Hello." Brair returned standing up. He was tanned from the hot sun and sweating from the work. Pulling a rag out of his pocket he wiped his face and hands.  
  
"Briar this is my student Pasco." Briar held out his hand for Pasco to shake.  
  
"Ahh yes, the dance mage. From what Sandry has told me you did some fine work catching the murderers, although I can't say that I like your background. Family of harriers right?" Briar, being a street rat until the age of 10, didn't like harriers as he had been almost sentenced to the docks for getting caught thieving on three occasions.  
  
"For generations." Pasco said, proud.  
  
Sandry not wanting a fight to start, knowing that Briar would win easily, changed the subject. "So where is Evvy, Briar? She wasn't in the cottage."  
  
"She's over there." He said pointing. "In the shade under that tree, working on her rocks." Briar looked down at the weeds. "I think it's time for a break, and some lunch. Lets get Evvy and get something to eat from Gorse. EVVY!" She came walking over holding a roll of cloth, which looked heavy.  
  
"Hello Evvy," Sandry said. "Pasco this is Evvy, Briar's student. Evvy this is Pasco."  
  
"Hello." They said in unison. Sandry and Briar started walking back to the cottage.  
  
Lark had already been to the kitchens so there was plenty of food to eat. Rosethorn came to join them and she was introduced to Pasco.  
  
"So Lark what is this project that Crane wants you to work on?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Oh its nothing special. He just wants me to make him some strings for his plants with health spells imprinted on them. But it's good because it gives me a way to teach Comas how to actually use his magic with the strings. With you it was a lot easier because of the blue pox mainly but the earthquake, and pirates helped also, plus you had to spin apart all of your magics. Comas doesn't have your skill, I don't know if anyone does. You four were and are remarkable students."  
  
"Yes but isn't most of it due to Sandry spinning out magics together?" Briar put in.  
  
"Well that certainly made you stronger but you were all very talented when you came to us." Lark answered. "Look how long it took you to do your meditation, while keeping all of your magic inside you. Most people take months, but with you it was more like a few weeks."  
  
There was a creak and everyone turned around to see a talk dark skinned girl with a long wooden staff standing near the door. Sandry and Briar shot out of their seats. "DAJA!!!" Sandry called, greeting her foster sister. She ran over to embrace her warmly. Briar followed.  
  
"Long time no see Sandry. And you Kaq." Daja Kisubo said referring to Briar.  
  
Sandry was flushed. "Two surprises in two days. What could be better?"  
  
"I have a few more unwelcome surprises for you. Jorality, Niamara come in here." Two Namronese twins appeared behind Daja. "Meet Briar moss, and Lady Sandriline Fa Toren."  
  
"Deary me!" Sandry Exclaimed. "It looks like everyone has brought someone new. Students are they Daj'?"  
  
"They are. Jory, a chef-mage, Nia a carpentry-mage." Briar grinned.  
  
"Chef are we? I think you and I will get along great!" Briar said, everyone laughed, including Lark and Rosethorn who had come over, and Frostpine who had entered the cabin carrying Daja, Jory, and Nia's bags. "Here let me take something." Briar offered taking a couple of bags and placing them in Daja's room. When he got back everyone was seated around the dinning room table, extra chairs having been brought out. Sandry served tea to everyone and introductions were made between students. Before they had finished their second cup of tea, and were half way through Jorality and Niamara's story, Sandry heard familiar barking coming from the front of the cabin.  
  
"It can't be." She said but they all knew it was. Getting to their feet, Sandry, Briar Daja, and their teachers got up and raced to the door. The five new students (including Comas who had come out at Lark's command for introductions) looked around nervously.  
  
Sandry who had reached the door first greeted a very large white dog whom was named Little Bear. Briar patted him and looked farther down the path to see a girl with wiry red curls waddling up the path, followed by her teacher Nikarlen Goldeye, and a man the others had never seen before. "It is!" Briar said excited, as he Daja, and Sandry ran to meet their fourth and final foster sibling. "Coppercurls! Long time no see!" Trisana Chandler was smiling the biggest smile that Briar had seen on her face in good weather. Sandry had burst into tears on Tris' shoulder. The events of the last two days had become to much for her. She stood up and put a handkerchief to her face.  
  
Daja held out her hand to the new comer who grabbed it laughing and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you Daja. And you, Briar." She said turning to him. "Sandry cut it out!" Tris said but small tears of happiness had begun to leek from her eyes. Sandry put the kerchief away and turned to the balding man standing close behind Tris.  
  
"Niko!" She wrapped her arms around another of her teachers.  
  
"Hello Sandry. Where is everyone?" Niko released Sandry and walked up the path to the house, wanting to see his fellow mages after such a long time.  
  
"Come on you have to meet everyone! There are so many new faces at discipline, I don't know where everyone will sleep! And it looks like you have brought another into out midst. We can do introductions inside." Sandry said pulling Tris by the arm up the path and home, for what she thought would be the last set of introductions.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Well so basically the beginning is over. I'm going to start the plot in the following chapter, but I couldn't do that before the reunion. I had another page to put onto this chapter but I decided that it should be the beginning of the next. I know most people aren't in character but hey I'm not Tamora Pierce and I cannot write like her.  
~Oh and for those of you that may not understand the title of the chapter, there are two types of copper, one being Tris' hair and the other being a metal that Daja works with a lot. I did that because I didn't want to give away what happens in the chapter!  
  
REVIEW!!!! I want to know what you think! 


	4. Unconscious By The Cave

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. I don't own any of the characters so far, the plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books.  
  
~Haha I keep having to look through the CoM and TCO books remind myself what things are called and stuff, lol.  
  
NOTE! I haven't read Shatterglass, the finale to the Circle Opens quartet. If something I write conflicts with this book please inform me politely.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Later that night after introductions had been made, (the newest arrival being Kethlun Warder Tris's older student), Sandry went up to the thatched roof of discipline. When the four had lived there together this had been one of their favourite meeting spots. She lay on her back and looked up at the sky. The sky was clear and starry, and there was a quarter moon in the sky, but the wind was strong, and since Sandry had lived with a weather-witch for years she knew the signs of a thunderstorm in the making. She lay staring at the sky for quite a while before She noticed a brown haired head pop up over the roof. "Mind if I..." Briar turned his head back down to look at the ladder. "I mean do you mind if we join you?" He didn't wait for an answer but climbed up to sit beside the chimney. Daja, and Tris followed him.  
  
"You know that this all feels like a really big dream to me." Sandry told her best friends. "I mean yesterday Evvy shows up at the Citadel and invites me for dinner with Briar, then today when I came to prove to myself that he was actually back both of you show up. You watch I'll wake up tomorrow morning back at Uncle's and you'll all have just left."  
  
"Well if your having a dream then I'm having it as well." Tris said.  
  
"We're all back, and for a while too. I don't thin Frostpine is to keen to be leaving again, the cold in Namron really bothered him."  
  
"Rosethorn missed Discipline to much to leave it again soon. Plus we have so much work to do in the garden that we won't be able to leave. If she even tries to go somewhere else, don't worry, I'll talk her out of it." Tris didn't comment, and the others looked at her. "Niko doesn't want to leave again soon, you know he doesn't Tris." She still didn't say anything. " He doesn't right? RIGHT?"  
  
"Uhmm actually he does. He wants to leave for Qalai before the leaves begin to fall so that we can be there before winter." Tris said sadly.  
  
"You're kidding!" Briar cried. "You can't leave. He can go without you can't he? He's done it before! Plus you have to teach Keth!"  
  
"Maybe you're right!" She said feigning happiness. The others saw right through it.  
  
Deciding to change the subject Sandry said, "Look at that storm coming gin from the sea!" Everyone looked to the east of the cottage towards the thick dark gray clouds. Sheets of rain could be seen coming down and a low thunder clap was heard from far off.  
  
"It will be here shortly. Want to go down to the cave to see it?" Tris said excitedly, referring to the cave where the four had been blocked in during the earthquake that Sandry had spun their magics together.  
  
"Lark and Rosethorn will never let us do that!" Sandry said.  
  
"Of course they will. We have cloaks don't we? We'll be fine. Plus we have the best weather mage around to protect us from the dangerous storm." Daja said. Tris beamed at the compliment. They climbed down the ladder quickly and then down the stairs straight into Lark's work room. Rosethorn was there as well restocking some bottles with magical herbs. Before anyone had spoken Lark handed Tris a large glass token with the emblem of Discipline Cottage on one side and Lark and Rosethorn's symbols on the other. There was a red ribbon tied around it in the shape of a cross (the meaning is in Tris's Book!). "You probably won't need this because I'm sure everyone around here knows you by now, plus you have your medallions but take it anyway. Are you going down to the beach?"  
  
"How did you know we were even planing to go anywhere?" Briar asked.  
  
"Oh come now Briar how long have I lived with you four? 4 years plus the last with only Sandry. I've gotten used to your strange behaviors. Plus this is going to be a beautiful storm, and you all just got back. Now run along before the storm passes us. Bring Little bear with you!" She said shoving them out her work room door.  
  
Daja grabbed their cloaks out of a closet and as they donned them Briar grabbed Little Bear's lead and tied it around his neck, then walked out of the cottage. It was completely dark outside now with the clouds blocking any moon, or star light so Sandry took something pale and glowing out of a case around her neck. "You still have that?" Daja asked.  
  
"Of course! You didn't think that I would get rid of it did you?" Sandry replied shocked.  
  
"Well I just thought that it might have gotten lost or something. It's been five years since we made it."  
  
"I would never lose it! I keep it around my neck all the time in the pouch with the string." Everyone knew what string she was talking about. The string of power, the bijili, that Sandry had spun threads of their powers together in.  
  
It took them a while to get down to the battlements surrounding Winding Circle.  
  
"Hello you four. Its good to see your faces again." Said the Fire temple's head-dedicate.  
  
"Hello Skyfire, we're going down to the cave." Briar said.  
  
"I shouldn't even be asking, but, permission? It's going to be a wild storm." Tris held up the token. "Ok go on ahead... Watch out for earthquakes." They walked through the gates and down a small path to the beach.  
  
"Has anyone been to the cave since the cave in?" Tris asked.  
  
"No, I wonder if we can get in." Daja replied. She looked to her right, the direction where the cave lay. "Well we might as well go and look."  
  
By this time it had started to rain, Tris was smiling happily as she walked along with her hood down and her cloak open, letting the cool rain hit he skin and soak her hair. Taking Bear's lead from Briar she started running as quickly as her body would move. Little Bear barked happily wagging his tail as he raced up the beach. Tris reached the cave first, closely followed by Daja. Sandry gasped when she came up next to Briar. There was a man not much older than herself lying just inside the rim of the cave, where the rocks had not fallen. Briar walked up to him readying the knives around his wrists as he went. They fell into his palms and with a soft click he opened the blades. "Daj' check to see if he's alive will ya?" He asked, crouching down near the man, watchful in case he moved.  
  
"He has a pulse. Not a strong one though." Daja told him. Sandry and Tris came up to look at the stranger. Tris took off the cloak that she was barely using and placed it over him. "Briar get Rosethorn or somebody, we can't carry him back." Daja said worrying, something very uncharacteristic of her.  
  
"Why should we bring him back? We don't know who he is or what his business is here."  
  
"We have to take him back, we can't just leave him here to die." Sandry said pleading. Briar stood up and walked over to a patch of grass not far off. Wrapping his hangs in the soft plant he shot his magic self through the roots and back up to discipline.  
  
Rosethorn could feel his magic coming closer and put on a cloak. She went out to the garden and placed her hands on the trunk of a great willow tree. "What is it now boy?" Her mind voice sounded harsh.  
  
"Get somebody, a healer, and come down to the cave quick. There is a guy down here, I think he's passed out." Rosethorn heard this and ran back into the house to tell Lark, who then went for a healer. Rosethorn then went to get Niko.  
  
"She's coming, with a healer. Might as well do something useful while we wait." Briar told them. Sandry took a small bit of string out of the pouch at her neck. She touched each of the four lumps, equally spaced around the string. As she touched them she felt the magic that the bijili held inside of it, power from her foster-siblings and herself. The other three felt her touching their power and moved closer to see what she had. Tris put out her hand, wanting to hold the familiar circular string in her hands again. She brushed her fingers lightly over the four lumps, not being able to look directly at it because of the brightness of the power it contained, then passed it on to Briar who looked at it smiling. "You know this little thing was the cause of a whole pile of mess, but I'm glad it was made." It was passed to Daja last.  
  
She took it and asked, "If Sandry hadn't spun our magics together we wouldn't be this close would we?"  
  
"No, and we wouldn't have accomplished as much as we have." Tris said. Wiping rain from her face so that she could see better.  
  
A splashing sound coming from the wet path alerted Sandry and the four looked to see Niko walking over with Dedicate Moonstream, the Temple's head dedicate. Behind them followed Lark and a dedicate that Sandry recognized as Afya, a healer, wearing the blue habit of the water temple.  
  
"No sooner have you four returned home and you already find a man laying unconscious just outside our walls. I'm starting to think that you're the cause of all this." Moonstream said only half joking.  
  
Afya bent down to examine the man, looking at his pupils, down his throat, and inside his ears, before sending her power into him. "He is indeed unconscious," she said, removing her magic from him. "Poisoned is my guess but I won't be able to tell without further examination. Where are we going to move him?"  
  
"Discipline is closest." Moonstream said. "And I do believe it wise that he go there, there are not so many noises and disturbances there usually. But it seems to me that Discipline is going to be quite full already."  
  
"If it is your wish to put him there then we can manage." Lark said. "Pasco, will be returning to Yazmin's school tomorrow."  
  
"Keth is going to the male novice's dormitories." Niko informed everyone.  
  
"Well then we have plenty of room!" Sandry said. "Pasco and Briar can sleep in Rosethorn's workroom on cots. Jorality, and Niamara can sleep in Tris' room. Evvy can stay with Daja in her room. Tris and I can stay in Lark's workroom. And he can sleep In Briar's room." She said indicating the sleeping man.  
  
Moonstream turned to Lark and Rosethorn who nodded. Briar looked shocked that he had to give up his bed but didn't complain. "Okay then it settled. Niko could you help Afya carry our guest back to the cottage." She looked at the sleeping man one more time before heading back to her quarters. Everyone else moved as quickly as possible to get out of the rain the was now pouring in buckets on them.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who have replied:) What part will the mysterious stranger play? What side is he on? You'll have to read my next chapter to find out! Read and Reply!  
~Wow I've updated 4 times in 5 day! Pretty good eh? 


	5. Storms and Weird Rocks

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. I don't own any of the characters so far, the plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books.  
  
NOTE! I haven't read Shatterglass, the finale to the Circle Opens quartet. If something I write conflicts with this book please inform me politely.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sandry sat weaving in the living room of discipline cottage, Tris reading a book beside her, the others were still abed and the storm outside had become a gale. Rain pounded on the roof and the windows, while strikes of lightening lit up the cottage, closely followed by defining claps of thunder. The door to Briar's room was shut, and had been so since Afya had given the man a drink to cure his poisoning, and left. Sandry was thinking of the man. His face while drawn with pain had been very handsome. She wondered who he was, if he was a mage.  
  
Daja crept down the stairs from her attic bedroom and sat in an armchair across from Tris. She had brought down a large bowl that looked like it was filled with liquid brass. Silently she began to peal more of this substance off her hand. ~What should I make with it next?!~ She though in her mind to her friends. If she had spoken aloud she wouldn't have been heard over the thunder, and rain. This mind speech was just another product of Sandry's spinning their magic together. ~ I haven't made anything since I made the fire proof gloves.~  
  
~No wonder you have so much of it then.~ Tris thought back. ~Why would you need fire proof gloves? The heat doesn't bother you. I've seen you stick your hand right into it and take out a stick of burning hot iron.~  
  
~I made then in Namorn~ Daja told her but dropped the subject. ~Has anyone checked on our guest yet?~  
  
~Lark looked in on him before she went to bed. Maybe we should go and see if he's awake.~ Sandry stood up and streched. She then walked over to Briar's door, Daja and Tris following. She opened the door silently, looking in to see if he was still asleep. He was. Sometime in the night he had kicked all of the covers off himself and they were crumpled in a heap on the floor. The mattress that was supposed to be in a wooden bed frame wasn't. It was on the floor in a corner of the room, and the bed frame had been moved out. ~What a street rat!~ Tris exclaimed in her mind.  
  
~Someone call me?~ Briar's mind voice said jokingly. ~Where are you?~  
  
~In here,~ Daja replied. ~Your room.~ Briar walked through the door. Sandry knelt down to take the man's temperature.  
  
~Briar can you make some willowbark tea? Being out in the rain for so long had given him quite a fever.~ Briar walked right back out of the room , and returned shortly carrying a pot of the strong tasting tea. He poured a cup and handed it to Sandry who eased open the man's mouth and poured some of the hot liquid in. She waited for him to swallow before pouring another sip, and did that until the cup was empty. ~Tris can you get a cool breeze moving in here? It might help to cool him down.~ Tris went to the window and opened it, reaching out with her magic she grabbed a stream of wind and shoved it into the room, then quickly went to open the door a crack so that the air would continue to blow through.  
  
~Who do you reckon He is?~ Daja asked, looking at him.  
  
~Someone just passing through? Maybe He's a new initiate. Or a messenger.~ Tris thought. ~We should go. If he wakes up later he'll come out.~ The others nodded and walked out of the room silently, closing the door partially behind them.  
  
Lark was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Why don't you come and set the table Sandry." She called over a clap of thunder. "Briar, Tris, Daja come and get the fruit, milk and honey out of the icebox."  
  
The did as they were told and soon everyone was sitting around the table spooning porridge, honey, and milk into their bowls.  
  
"Briar what am I going to do today?" Evvy whined. "I need something new to do! Rosethorn even said that my letters were good."  
  
Briar put his hand to his head. ~Uhh students!~ He thought to the others. They all knew what he meant. "I'll take you down to the cliffs later and you can tell me what types of rocks you find. Then we'll meditate." Evvy groaned at that. "We didn't do it yesterday we have to do it today."  
  
"We'll join you." Sandry said looking at Pasco.  
  
"I will as well." Said Tris.  
  
"I'm going to go out to the practice yards and do staff fighting with Jory, she doesn't meditate like we do. Perhaps Nia would like to join you." Niamara nodded happily and continued to eat her porridge.  
  
Sandry heard a creaking noise to her right and turned to see the young man awake and holding his head as he stood leaning against the door frame to Briar's room.  
  
"Ahh you've finally awaken. Would you care for something to eat? We have porridge, and fruit, but if you would like something else I can have someone run to the hub to get it." Lark offered.  
  
"Porridge is fine thank you." He said in a hoarse voice. Sitting he guzzled down a glass of water that Tris handed to him. "Thank you." Briar watched the man eat. The manner in which he did so seemed so familiar to him. It was the way Briar ate, when he had first come to Discipline. Finishing his breakfast Briar beckoned to Evvy. She followed him into the kitchen with her dishes. "Was your dishes. Then make your bed and clean up as best you can your things in Daja's room." Briar told her. "Come to the workroom, and then we can go down to the cliffs if the rain lets up a bit. I don't want to go near the water when it's that stormy." Evvy nodded.  
  
Briar went into Rosethorn's workroom and started tidying the things on the shelves. Some of the bottles needed new labels so he wrote them out. He also took down four or five large pouches containing seeds, and started measuring out the contents to his protection balls. When that was finished he opened his kit, a brown bag which Sandry had made for him, and put the balls in the front pockets. He stocked up on some more healing medicines that he had made and then fastened the ties in place.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Nia why don't you go back up to Tris' room and get the pieces to your spice rack. I made you some more nails and your tools are all up there. You have all of the pieces cut out right?" Nia nodded. "Well then why don't you come down here and work on that at the table." Lark, Rosethorn, the new man (whose name the children still didn't know), and Niko who had come just after the man woke up were all talking in Lark's workroom. "Jory you can... Oh! You can plan out dinner for us. Write out what you need, and how you're going to make it. Tomorrow you can go down to the Hub and get the ingredients. Then you can make it for us."  
  
"Pasco can you do the dishes for us?" Sandry asked. Not waiting for an answer they all got up and went up to Daja's room where they found her cleaning. She looked up when they came in, placed her bag on her bed, grabbed the roll of heavy cloth that Sandry had seen her with the day before, and left the room. "So what do you have planned for today?"  
  
"Well Niko is busy with that man. He has to find out what happened and such so I'll probably just read this book he gave me. Plus meditation. Daj'?"  
  
"I'm going to do combat with Jory, like I said, and then I'm headed to the forge. Fire temple needs more nails!" Daja answered.  
  
"I have to bring Pasco back to Yazmin's later. I suppose it shouldn't wait until later but I want to do the meditation with you again. So when I take him I'll have to go back to the Citadel, to see how Uncle is doing." Sandry sighed. "I don't want to go back I want to stay here with you. Though I suppose I cannot. Maybe I'll go down to the cliff with Briar, though what I could teach Pasco down there I have no idea."  
  
Daja stood up. "I should go and check of Niamara, and Jorality." She grabbed her traders staff from the wall left. Tris lay back on Daja's bed and opened her book. Sandry sat there for a moment thinking. She had a strange feeling growing in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite explain. Perhaps she was coming down with something. She got up and went to check on Pasco.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
As soon as Sandry had left Tris lay the book down and went to the window. Looking out she noticed that the wind way above her in the sky was moving quickly. Soon the storm would be past. She wanted to go outside and just stand around, letting the rain soak her, calm her. Something was agitating her, what it was she had no idea. If she ran down the stairs and outside quietly no one would know that she had left, and they couldn't follow. Well her teachers couldn't. Briar. Daja, and Sandry would know where she was if they barely thought of the connection between them. She hoped that they were all to busy with their new students to notice. Grabbing her cloak she snuck down the stairs and out into the rain. She didn't know where she wanted to go she just new she needed to be alone. After 5 minutes or so she realized the path she was taking. It was one she travelled often, and it led to a set of stone steps that ascended to the highest part of the wall surrounding the city. This was the path she had left on that day five years ago, during the pirate attack.  
  
Climbing the steps still took her a while. When she had reached the top she looked out over the sea. Water poured down her face, and her hair and clothes were already soaked through but she hardly noticed. Being up there in the middle of a storm was so exhilarating that nearly nothing bothered her. Below the white capped waves crashed on the wall so hard that bits of spray would have been felt if it hadn't been raining.  
  
Tris let all of the uneasy feeling she had been having flow out with the next wave. Doing this cleared her head making her body, and mind calm. She breathed in the scent of home. The smell of the sea, salty with a tinge of fish. She knew that Daja loved the smell of the ocean, and sailing on it. Standing there she could see why. She could also smell the faint smell of cooking meat comming from the basement of the hub where Dedicate Gorse's kitchens were. The merchant girl stood there still looking at the sea for a while longer before returning to the cottage. When she arrived Tris found the door to Lark's workroom still closed. There was no one else around. So she went up to Daja's room, retrieved her book, and settled down in a comfortable chair to read.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Meanwhile down at the cliff Briar, and Evvy wearing waterproof cloaks were looking around for rock that they could take back and add to Evvy's growing collection. "Look! This is amethyst, but it also has bits of quartz in it!" Evvy exclaimed bringing a piece of stone over to briar. He put it in the small bag he was carrying and continued to look on the ground.  
  
"What about this one?" He asked knowing it was Limestone. She answered correctly and he put into the bag also.  
  
"Hey Briar what's this?" She asked picking up a small piece of stone. As he looked over at it he could tell it wasn't simply a rock. It glowed with white light, indicating its magical properties. He took it from her, trying not to focus on the magic, to look at the stone itself.  
  
"I've never seen this before. We should go back up to discipline and show Niko. It could be dangerous. Wrapping the rock in cloth he put it in his pocket and hurried back to Discipline to get out of the rain.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Oh no! You know what I realized when I was writing this chapter? Nia and Jory probably wouldn't have come with Daja would they? I mean they have other teachers. I don't remember... Do their teachers have magic? Or are they like Yazmin? Don't yell at me! I only read Cold Fire once! And all the others like 4 times!! Well anyway I reviewed again! Aren't I amazing? Lol so I know that this chapter isn't really exciting and I'm sorry but I think I had to put it in to move the story alone. The next one will be more exciting... I hope:S 


	6. Tasks and Grief

A/N: Oh well Nia and Jory and Keth came with their teachers anyway. I don't care if they weren't supposed to this makes the story more fun! disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as Dedicate Helford :D!! NOTE! I haven't read Shatterglass, the finale to the Circle Opens quartet. If something I write conflicts with this book please inform me politely.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When it was almost time for Pasco's lesson with Yazmin Hebet, Sandry decided to ride him back to the school, and then return to Winding Circle. Walking into Pasco's training room she quickly sat down on the floor, as did Pasco, and put up the warding spell. They meditated until Yazmin came into the room. Sandry thanked Yazmin, told Pasco to be good, and then went back to the stables where her cream coloured horse waited for her.  
  
The ride back was pleasant, the setting sun was starting to poke through the clouds in places, and there was a small rainbow shooting over the sky. Discipline cottage was quiet when she arrived and Sandry walked in to find everyone but the young students sitting around the dinning table. Lark stood up when she entered and got another chair.  
  
"Sandry, just in time." Niko said. "We have some serious talking to do." Sandry sat down, a puzzled expression crossing her face. Briar, Tris and Daja's faces mimicked her own.  
  
~Does anyone know what's going on?~ Sandry couldn't help herself from asking her foster-siblings. No one had a definite answer  
  
"Let me start by introducing our guest. Alexandre Debegri, son of the Count Debegri in Qalai, meet Lady Sandriline Fa Toren, niece to Duke Verdis IV, Trisana Chandler of House Chandler, The Trader Daja Kisubo of the Tenth Caravan Idaram, and Briar Moss."  
  
~Oh yea thanks Niko~ Briar thought to the girls. ~You all have fancy titles, I'm just Briar Moss!~  
  
~Well you might have had a better title of you hadn't been a street rat all your life!~ Tris replied. ~Now be quiet all of you this is important!~ The four turned their attention back to Niko who had stopped talking when he sensed that the others weren't paying attention. He was about to open his mouth to say something to them about not paying attention (A/N there is a word for that but it seems to have slipped my mind :S) but at that moment Sandry moved her arm so that it was touching his.  
  
~We'll pay attention Niko. Plus it would be rude to Debegri if you said something now.~ She thought through the connection of their magic that formed with the touching of their skin. Niko nodded slightly, just enough for Sandry to see.  
  
"Excuse me Master Goldeye," Debegri said, "I do not believe these children are needed for this discussion." From the look that Niko gave Debegri he knew that he request was denied. "Well then at least remove the Lady. This kind of talk is not for any woman to hear, especially a noble. Miss Kisubo, and Miss Chandler should leave as well."  
  
"Lord Debegri, Lady Sandrilene has seen worse that what we are discussing, worse even than anything you have seen, all of these children have. They have survived earthquakes, killed a band of pirates, stopped forest fires, and found the cure for the blue pox, among other things. These four 'mages' are famous around the world, surely you have heard of their accomplishments."  
  
Debegri looked shocked. "I have heard tell of these rumours yes. But surely they are nothing more than that." He said in disbelief.  
  
"I assure you most of what you hear is true." Niko said forcefully. "Now if I may continue? Lord Debegri has come in search of aid for some strange things are happening in his province. On his way here he met up with a so-called ally at a side way-inn and that was when he had been poisoned. It was a slow working poison that didn't start to take effect until he was already in Summersea. He kept riding hoping to get here in time to see a healer. But he didn't make it and collapsed where you found him, only around an hour later did you find him there. You know the rest. Before he travelled here he went to Lightsbridge seeking magical aid... No one at Lightsbridge could be spared... So he came here. But we have a dilemma. We can't spare any of our mages to help solve the problem either. I have foreseen some bad things in the flames. Nothing like 5 years ago, but something is there nonetheless. So you see I cannot go either. I must remain here in case something happens. That is where you come in." Niko paused, looking at Alexandre because he had given a small exclamation at hearing that these... Children... Might be the ones to help. Debegri stared back at Niko but said nothing more so Nikarlen continued. "Your teachers, me included, don't believe that you should go." At this Tris coughed and was going to argue when Niko kept on talking, ignoring her. "But Moonstream can send no one, it might endanger all of Winding Circle if she did. Since Our Lord here has asked especially for a certain... type... of mage, I won't tell you about that now you will know before you leave, we believe you can handle it, if you all go and sick together. Keep in mind that this may be dangerous, it is your decision to make, will you go?" Niko was looking worried as he said these last words, knowing how the four were about running off, and doing what they were told strictly not to do. Sandry also looked worried. Daja was thinking. Briar was glad that at least this time he wouldn't be leaving the girls, his sisters. And Tris looked excited.  
  
"We can do it Niko," she said warmly. "You know we can."  
  
"Don't worry Niko, we'll get our hands on the trouble maker." Daja added trying to reassure Niko, and Sandry, as well as herself. She didn't know that these words also reassured Tris and Briar.  
  
"You know what, I think that we're all up to a little action. It has been quite a while since the four of us did anything interesting together." Briar added. "I'm in." They all looked at Sandry who hadn't said anything.  
  
"I do not have a good feeling about this." Was all she said for a while. No one bothered her as she tried to make up her mind. She pondered many things, they had performed some pretty extraordinary acts. But something kept nagging at her, she didn't know what it was. Oh well, she thought to herself, this may be the only way to find out. "When do we leave?" She asked. Her siblings all looked excited now. Niko on the other hand looked even more worried than he had previously.  
  
"Very well. You leave a week from today. There are things that must be prepared before you go, and Lord Debegri hasn't had much time to recover fully. I do feel you aren't taking this very seriously at all. But what am I to say to you. I can't very well not send Qalai what may be it's only hope."  
  
"Oh!" Sandry said all of a sudden. "What are we to do about the children?"  
  
"Pasco Alacon, Niamara and Jorality Bancanor, And Evumeiemi Dingzai will remain here in order to continue their studies. I believe that Dedicate Gorse will instruct Jory in your absence, Daja, and Nia will go to Dedicate Helford of the fire temple, he is a friends of Frostpine's that just recently returned from travelling. Pasco will remain with Yazmin Hebet and will return here to meditate with Lark." At this Lark nodded. "Rosethorn has been kind enough to oversee Evvy's teaching," Briar grinned at Rosethorn who looked menacing, in a joking way. "Keth is here of his own accord, and therefore needs no supply instructor." Niko sighed. To Tris he seemed to be getting older by the minute. Daja, Sandry, and Briar had noticed some change in their teacher as well.  
  
"Well now that that's all settled why don't we get something to eat from Gorse down at the kitchens? I don't feel much like cooking." Lark said. She stood up and went to call on the younger students, Comas included. She wrote something on a slate, made from a stone that Evvy recognized quickly, and told them to go to Gorse. Sandry stood up. It seemed to her that she had been making an awful lot of tea lately but she didn't care. It looked like Niko could use something strong. She walked over to where Rosethorn sat and murmured something in her ear. The then both receded into the plant mages' work room. Coming out quickly Sandry carried a small package of herbs. Briar looked at them as closely as he could, one of the teas that Rosethorn gave to the sick, what was its use again? He couldn't remember. Sandry went into the kitchen and boiled some water on the fire. She poured the water partly into a small kettle, and a lot into a larger one. Taking down a jar she put some peppermint into the latter and added the new package to the smaller pot. Quickly she poured tea into twelve cups (Pasco was still at Yazmin's), and passed eleven around the table, leaving room for the four missing students. She them went back to the smaller kettle poured its contents into the last mug and handed it to Niko while she took her own and sat down. Niko took a small sip of his tea and looked peculiarly at Sandry. Then he gave her a small smile and patted her arm.  
  
~What's in Niko's tea Sandry?~ Briar wondered, to himself, not knowing that he had let it slip to Sandry, and the others.  
  
~Oh just some simple herbs, ones to strengthen him, and it will also make him tired so that he will get to sleep tonight. I think us being away without an adult worries him. He would stay up all night if I hadn't given it to him.~ Sandry replied.  
  
~I know he would.~ Tris Said. ~He doesn't sleep al that much anymore.~  
  
~That's not good. Is it because of what he foresees?~ Daja wondered.  
  
~Probably.~ Was Tris' reply before she blocked the others from her mind and returned to her tea.  
  
~This is bothering Tris. I'll try to talk to her later. Don't bother her or she'll get in one of her moods.~ Sandry commented. She looked at Niko who had a frown on his face and had his eyes closed.  
  
Shortly the youngsters came back carrying a basket each. The unloaded food onto the table, as Briar went to get plates, knives and forks. Their dinner was short and quiet. No one tried to make conversation. When everyone had finished their meal they got up and washed their dishes then retreated to their beds. Sandry's sleeping arrangements worked perfectly. She could talk to Tris privately in the work room while she spun some silk thread. She had to use silk, although like that strange feeling that she had, she didn't know why, but she did know what she was planning to do with it.  
  
Sandry had been spinning silently for five or so minutes when Tris entered the room silently and began to prepare for bed, he hair, like Sandry's, still wet from the bath house. She no longer looked excited, in fact she looked the exact opposite. She was worried as Sandry had never seen her before.  
  
"Tris," Sandry called lightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tris looked at her friend, sister, confidant, through blurry eyes. But she didn't know if she could talk about it yet. "Please?" Tris decided that speaking her feelings to Sandry may relieve some of the weight she felt in her chest.  
  
"I just can't do it Sandry," She cried, finally letting the tears slip from her eyes. Sandry carefully put down her spindle, so as not to lose the foot long cord unwind, then went to embrace Tris. She, Tris, cried for what seemed hours, but was really only minutes. She let out great wails and Sandy patted her back lovingly. Soon she was feeling better, the ways that crying hard always made someone, still sad but able to deal with her grief. "I can't leave him, I can't! He's getting so old. Nearing sixty! (A/N: I know that previously I said that Niko was nearing fifty but I reread parts of Sandry's book one day when I was bored and realized he was fifty-five when the four met) What if something happens when we're gone? Like he foresaw? I can't let anything happen to him! I wouldn't know what t do if we lost him." She wiped water from her cheeks, and looked into Sandry's bright blue eyes. What she saw surprised her. Sandry had a hopeful look in here eyes. Silently she worried about Niko's age also, but she couldn't let Tris see that. She had to be brave, so that Tris would be brave.  
  
"It's all right, Tris. Niko will be fine. But you have to come with us. You can't stay here, even to protect him, the people in Qalai need us." She said in what she hoped was a calm voice.  
  
"I know. And I will go. I just worry about him is all."  
  
"I know you do. We all do. But don't forget, Lark and Rosethorn will be here. They can take care of him for you, we won't be gone that long." She hoped anyway.  
  
"Yes, they can take care of most people. But I still worry. They haven't been to the realm of the dead like we have, for Rosethorn. They wouldn't have gone to save her, she would have died had we not been there." Sandry said nothing about this. The only things she could say wouldn't help now. So instead she decided that they should get some rest. Tris nodded at her request and pulled the covers down on her palette before climbing in. She put her head down on the pillow and shortly heard Sandry's breathing even out as she fell asleep. Tris wished she could sleep as well but she was so full of worry. She wished that Sandry had given her a mug of the tea that Niko had drank. Since she needed her sleep she relied on the only thing besides a storm that could calm her. She began to count in her head "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven..."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Well not really long but longer than normal. I was so stuck on how to bring in the problem of Alexandre's that I couldn't write for days. Plus I was busy reading other's fics ;) I start school in a few days so I'll probably only update every 2-3 days. It's kind of strange... The only time I feel like writing is at night... :S Anyway I enjoy reading your replies :D so please reply to me :D I didn't bring the rock into this chapter, that can wait for the next and also what kind of mages were needed? That will also be in the next chapter. Hope you like... Bye for now :) 


	7. Preperation and a Disturbance

A/N: I'm not putting Glaki into this story because when I started writing it I didn't know about her. All I knew was the excerpt from the back of Shatterglass and I read it of the internet. Therefore we will say that Glaki is staying at Lightsbridge to start her magical studies! Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as Dedicate Helford :D!!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The next couple of days passed rather quickly. Sandry and Daja had to speak to the teachers of their students making arrangements for lessons and boarding, they couldn't all stay at Discipline. Briar went to the Earth temple library and took out many books on rocks for Evvy, writing up a plan for what she should be reading each day, and on magical exercises. He didn't want to burden Rosethorn much in case she was needed elsewhere. Tris, having no student to take care of, was set about by Niko to gather some magical objects from the market that they may need on their journey.  
  
On their second last day in the Temple City the four mages had to go into the city to get any supplies they didn't already have. While they were in the market they all stayed in the same area but went to separate stalls. Tris, since she didn't know if she would get a chance to visit the market in Qalai went straight for a book seller's stall. Sandry went to a linen store, Daja went to buy some more metal for her personal projects, and Briar just walked around.  
  
He came across a tiny little stall selling miniature trees. He looked at them all hoping to find some healthy ones that he could change the shape of, but these plants didn't look very cared for. He looked at the man selling them with the corner of his eyes looking for magic. Well of course the plants weren't in the greatest of conditions since their owner wasn't a plant mage, but at least he could have kept them healthier than this. The pots they were in were all to small, and the minimum amounts of earth was dry to the bone, or root in this case. He sneered at the grey haired man behind the table and moved on, after touching each plant to give it some extra strength. He didn't like people who didn't care for their plants but that didn't mean he would let them suffer needlessly.  
  
Since he didn't think there was anything he needed he went to see Sandry who was looking thoughtfully at a bag of fresh white silk that hadn't been spun. It was rather expensive even for silk and there was quite a bit of it so Sandry asked Briar to go fetch Tris.  
  
"She won't like it if she's into a new novel..." He answered.  
  
"You know that she's the best at bargaining, and I don't want to spend all of my extra cash on one bag of silk. I still need a bunch of coloured dye..." Briar nodded and walked from the store. Sandry walked around the shop some more and came to the dye section. She chose out small bottles of brown, grey, blue, yellowish-gold, green red, and teal. Looking at the prices on a slate hanging beside the shelf she realized that they were relatively good prices.  
  
"What is it now?" Came Tris' crisp voice. She walked over to Sandry who was holding the bag of silk and the small dye bottles. "Ok... Ok I'll do what I can." She went over to the sales keeper. Sandry and Briar waited at the front of the store so as not to crowed the keeper. It took a while but Tris came over finally with everything in a small bag. "The best price I got for everything was a gold noble (A/N: This is a really expensive price I know but I can't remember the other forms of currency and I'm way to tired and in a bad mood to go looking through the books right now. If you want to tell me what it is feel free :D).  
  
"Thank you Tris. Now lets go find Daja she probably found what she wanted." Sandry walked out of the store and down the street to Daja.  
  
"Tris..." Daja said smiling and handing her a few large pieces of copper, silver, and gold. Tris walked to the merchant at the stall shaking her head. Since she was a merchant's daughter she knew how to deal better than any of the others, even Daja who had been a trader for her 10 years before her family's deaths and her exile from the trader world. She was no longer trangshi anymore but she hadn't returned to her old life either.  
  
Tris came back with Daja's purchase and they headed for the book stall. Tris bought three large leather bound books and five small paper ones before she would let them leave. They walked around some more, buying warmer clothes than their own for the cooler Qalai temperatures (Sandry hadn't had time to make them any new ones), getting new boots and shoes, riding gloves, and headscarfs for the girls. Their food for the journey would be made and packed by Jory and Gorse.  
  
When they returned to Discipline late that night everyone was to tired to do much more than crawl into their beds.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The next day was very quiet at Discipline cottage. Comas went to visit relatives of his who were living in the city, so there were no children running around. Sandry was weaving some more lengths of silk thread. Tris was reading one of her new books. Briar was tending to his Shakkan, which he would be brining with him. Daja was trying to mould a sculpture of her bookkeeper goddess for her personal alter out of some of her living metal. Their teachers were all sitting around the fire talking in quiet whispers. They still didn't like the idea of their students going to Qalai, but, as they kept reminding themselves, they had no other option.  
  
Just after the hub clock struck three times Lark stood up and went to Sandry. "Let's all meditate together one more time before you leave. Sandry nodded standing, and she walked outside into a nice clear spot in the garden. It was a beautiful day, blue sky with small white clouds, and a nice cool breeze to take off some of the summer heat. Everyone sat, and like always, Niko started counting to seven slowly out loud. After a while his voice started to fade out as their lungs settled into the familiar breathing pattern. Sandry decided to imagine herself as a drop spindle like she used to when she first learned about her magic. Briar turned into a beautiful green leaf, Daja a small length of copper wire. Tris became the wind blowing through the trees.  
  
Briar was first to come out of his trance. He smiled calmly looking around at these familiar faces that he had learned to call his family. Sandry so peaceful with her long blond hair flowing freely around her. Tris with her hair tied up in a kerchief, letting all her anger and worry flow out of her body and into the wind, to blow it away. Daja her large muscles from many years of smith's work relaxed as she meditated. Lark so graceful. Old Niko, wise, and caring. Frostpine (who had been at discipline all day) calm and happy. And Rosethorn, not sharp as she was awake but gentle.  
  
Slowly everyone started to return to themselves and Briar stood up to stretch. He was hungry. Looking at the sky he realized that it was almost time for dinner from the position of the sun. "Dinner time!" The girls laughed.  
  
"Briar, you and your food." Daja said. They walked off together into the house. Going into the pantry they began to gather ingredients for a stew.  
  
"Leave that there you four I'll make dinner tonight." Rosethorn was cutting up some carrots. With nothing to do the four walked into the living room and took up their previous tasks.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The table was set for 8. Steaming bowls of stew and slices of fresh baked bread from the kitchens covered the table. Magical flames light the room as the members of Discipline sat down to dinner. Lark said the blessing asking Mila and Green Man to protect Sandry, Briar, Tris, and Daja on their journey. The mages, young and old, began to eat their evening meal.  
  
When everyone had finished Niko stood up, his face grim. "Before we have our pudding I would like to say a few things. First off I am very proud of all of you." He looked at the four students in turn. "You have proven your skills over and over surprising us each time. Many deaths have been prevented because of what you have done, and for that I must thank you." He took out a bundle wrapped in oilcloth. "Take out your pendants." Each student did as they were told looking curiously at Niko. The pendants had been made by Frostpine, and each represented that the bearer was a mage of winding circle. "No doubt you have figured that these jewels mean more than that you are practising mages. This is true. They are symbols of great magical power and show that the bearer is-" Niko did not get to finish his sentence. At that moment the front door burst open.  
  
"Niko, Dedicates Lark, Rosethorn, and Frostpine. You are needed at the Hub!" The messenger had apparently just run to the cottage, and she was terribly out of breath. Sandry ran to fetch her a glass of water as Daja pressed her into a chair. The four adults had already left. Comas, who had returned earlier that night well fed, ran out of his room at the commotion.  
  
"Comas," Sandry said kindly. "Would you please take care of," She looked at the messenger who mumbled Aulani. "Would you please make sure that Aulani is comfortable, perhaps she would like some stew?" Turning to Briar Tris and Daja, "Perhaps we should go as well. We might be of assistance if it is only to lend power." They nodded and walked quickly down the shortest path to the hub, not wanting to waste time walking all around the city to follow the winding road.  
  
They reached the hub to find the most powerful of mages, no, the most powerful of the great mages of winding circle standing around the Hub's room of Seeing. There was a mage seated in the centre of the room cradling a bowl of water in his hands. Slowly he looked up, terror in his eyes, before he collapsed to the floor spilling the water. Niko raced over followed by the Head dedicate, Lark and Rosethorn. Frostpine who had been standing near the door ran to send a messenger for Afya, the healer. A mage whom Sandry had never seen before started to move over towards the children. ~Say nothing he is just new to the temple.~ Sandry thought through the magic connection to her friends. He sneered down at them.  
  
"This is no place for children." Everyone let Sandry do the talking, as the Noble it was safest.  
  
She inclined her head to the mage, bowing courteously. "Children we may be but I think we may be needed." The mage smirked.  
  
"Go on get out we have plenty of great mages here, and do you see the man in the black cloak?" He pointed at Niko. "That is Nikarlen Goldeye, one of the strongest academic mages from Lightsbridge. I am Mashaka Brightlight, I also completed my training at Lightsbridge." He looked at the four, expecting them to be amazed at such power. The smirked. Sandry slowly reached into her shirt to unclasp the small chain circling her neck. The others, seeing what she was doing followed suit producing their pendants from beneath their cloaks. The man, looking terribly shocked, took the necklace from Sandry to examine it. His eyes grew as he turned it over and saw Lark's emblem, looking on the other he saw Sandry's. "It cannot be. I have heard of the four of you. The gr-"  
  
"Tris come here please." Niko called interrupting Mashaka. Tris rushed over shortly followed by Daja, Sandry, and Briar. "Will you lend me some of your power? I must see what he saw, what killed him, and the spell is very intricate and detailed." Tris and the others turned white, or whiter in Daja's case.  
  
"It killed him? Visions can kill?" Tris looked worried. Niko's health wasn't at all what it used to be. She nodded taking his hand in hers. Sandry didn't like the idea of Niko forming this particular spell, especially if the vision had killed a man. She did not want to even take a chance that Niko or Tris might suffer the same fate so she placed her arm on Tris' shoulder letting her magic flow through her friend. Niko began to murmur a spell in a strange dialect.  
  
Daja and Briar went to Lark and Rosethorn who, wrapping the mage's dead body in cloth, hadn't heard what Niko was planning to do. "Lark I don't think Niko should be focusing so much of his power to see this vision."  
  
Lark hummed not really paying attention. A second later the words began to sink in. Her mouth opened as she stood to look at the three forms standing attached. "Dear Goddess, Mila protect him, them. Rosie look at what Niko is doing." She whispered. Rosethorn turned to Niko. Her mouth fell open and she was about to begin screaming at Niko when Lark rested a hand on her arm. "Say nothing above a whisper, do not disturb the spell. This is to dangerous. If something were to go wrong we could lose all of them."  
  
"How long will it take?" Briar questioned. Niko had already been chanting for close to five minutes.  
  
"This spell is very delicate, done right it can take up to an hour." Briar's eyes widened, he turned to Daja. The two of them went back over to the spell weavers. This was going to take all the power that they could muster to keep Niko safe. Briar too Sandry's hand. Daja was about to take Tris' free one when she remembered something. Going to Sandry she opened up the little pouch that contained the Bijili. Taking it she squeezed it in her hand, and grabbed Tris'.  
  
Lark stood watching as power flowed from the children into Niko, and the spell. Another fifteen minutes passed of Niko's chanting when he suddenly stopped. His eyes closed, and he began to see the vision.  
  
To those standing watch it took twenty more minutes. To Niko the entire spell took only seconds. His eyes flashed open, and he turned to the children. "There is no time." Came his hoarse voice. "You cannot stay here any longer. Get your bags, get Alexandre Debegri, you leave for Qalai upon the hour."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Again it took a while for me to update. Oh well, only 4 days, and it would have been 3 if I hadn't gone to that party last night. Anyway hope you like the chapter. Alexandre will be explained more in the following, on the ride to Qalai. 


	8. The Road To Qalai

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as Dedicate Helford :D!! Oh and I forgot The Healer Afya is my character too.  
Oh and some of you might have noticed that I only spelled Sandrilene correctly 2 times... I think its spelled funny with 2 'e's so I spell it Sandriline. Plus I find it easier to type.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Riding hard on her golden mare Sandry puzzled over the last hour. Shortly after Niko had had the vision he collapsed on the floor and was immediately rushed to the air temple's hospital by Afya. Lark went to Alexandre and he was saddled and ready to leave by the time the others had gone back to Discipline to collect their baggage. Now, after thirty minutes in the saddle Sandry pulled back a tiny bit to ride beside Briar. Tris and Daja would have been close enough to hear ordinary speech if it had not been for the pounding of the five horses, and the pack mule. ~Is anyone as worried as I am?~ She asked nervously. Everyone was.  
  
~Not only that but I'm tired. We've been riding for thirty minutes at least, and it's dark, and I didn't get dessert.~ Briar rubbed his belly.  
  
Noticing the children's weariness Alexandre slowed his pace. He motioned for Sandry to talk with him. "Lady Sandriline, forgive me for my rudeness over this past week. I often feel uncomfortable around large groups of people, and even more so out of my own Fief, let alone the country."  
  
"Of course you are forgiven Lord Alexandre." Sandry nodded.  
  
"I believe your friends are tiring. As soon as we are in that forest," He pointed to a dense wood less than a kilometre away, "I promise we shall set up camp. Forgive me for mot being able to present you with better sleeping arrangements, I know that this is no place for a Lady."  
  
"It does not bother me to sleep in the woods. I am a mage, as well as a noble. This will not be the first time I camp under the stars." By this time they had reached the first of the trees. They rode for another twenty minutes, slow paced, before Alexandre pulled off onto a path covered with weeds. It was clearly not used often. Following the path led to a tiny clearing, so small that the leaves from the surrounding trees canopied the area. The five could sleep here, with their horses, but only barely.  
  
"Set out your bed rolls while I go get some fire wood." Alexandre ordered. The others hurried to obey and by the time their beds were made he was back with a large amount of dry fire wood. He set about to put the logs in a pyramid without using kindling. Briar, suspecting that this noble had no idea how to camp in the wild, or to light a fire was about to say something when Alexandre stuck out his hand and snapped his fingers. A fire burst into flame burning evenly around the pyramid.  
  
"I thought that you might be a mage." Sandry commented lightly.  
  
"That I am Lady Sandriline. But not a great mage, by far. Actually lighting flames is almost the extent of my powers." Alexandre seemed to not want to talk about himself.  
  
"Please, call me Sandry. Forgive me if this seems impolite but we have told you a great deal more about ourselves than we know about you."  
  
"I am sorry. There hasn't been much time for conversation. Please call me Alex. Nineteen years ago I was born eldest son to Thomias Count of Debegri, and the Countess Madelin. I am second cousin to the Duke of Qalai. My very small magical learning came from the Trembac Universtiy of Learning , where I had originally planed on studying sorcery. When my abilities failed to strengthen with teaching I, began to study the sciences, and am currently a Scholar there. Like I told Lady Sandry I prefer to be alone, or with groups of my trusted friends, and am only comfortable at my Fief or at the University. I only know tidbits of your achievements though. Would any of you care to enlighten me on your activities over the past years. Sandry nodded.  
  
"It all began for me with the small pox epidemic. My parents died and my Trader maid Prissi used magic to lock me in a small room. That's where Niko found me, braiding threads to keep light in the room." Sandry told the man.  
  
"After the Kisubo boat sank in an unsuspected storm I was eating the last food out of my Suraku when Niko found me." Daja explained.  
  
"I had just been arrested for the third time when I was at the court of the magistrate in Hajra. I was to be sent to the Docks, and no one lives more than a couple of years there, but Niko had papers and he got me out of it and into Winding Circle." Everyone looked at Tris. She didn't like speaking of her past and the fact that her family had given her to the temple because they thought she was possessed. Tris decided she liked this man and told him about her family.  
  
"At the temple the girls made fun of me and my magic, which I didn't know I had, got loose and wreaked havoc in the girls' dormitories. It was then that I was sent to the head dedicate there, who got Niko to take me to Winding Circle, and Discipline."  
  
"Daja, because of her trader heritage, wasn't accepted in the girls' dormitories at Winding Circle."  
  
"You accepted me Kaq." Daja said lovingly to Sandry.  
  
"And so they thought she would do better at discipline as well. Briar was brought their for being accused of thieving, and pulling knives on his fellow students. I didn't do so well in the girls' dormitories either. I stood up for a Trader for one thing." Sandry said smiling at Daja. "So I was also brought to Discipline. That was the year of the earthquake, pirate attack, forest fires, and the Blue Pox."  
  
Alex wanted to know more about these four events and it was early morning before anyone got any sleep. Crawling into their bed rolls half asleep it was Sandry who thought to put up a spell to protect them. Doing so tired her further and she was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Next day Briar awoke to find Alex tending the fire, and cooking chunks of rabbit on a skillet. Good, he thought, I'm starving. Everyone else was still asleep so he went over to Alexandre. "There is a small creek through there," Alex said pointing. "The water is cold but refreshing, if you wish bathe now before the others awake." Briar nodded. Walking quicker than most would in suck a dense forest because he could feel where all the tree roots were through his magic, he found the creek. The water was clear and when he bent down to drink some it numbed his teeth. Shivering he ran into the freezing water, the faster the better, he thought.  
  
As he dressed in a clean pair of breeches he could hear Sandry giggling with Alex at the fire. He followed her voice back and accepted the slice of bread she passed him. "Good morning!" She said happily.  
  
"Mornin'," he returned. Biting into his bread, he said with his mouth full "Have we any cheese?" (A/N: has anyone else noticed that in most books about fighting long ago all they eat is bread, meat, and cheese? What's that about?) Sandry opened a package and he took a slice, putting it in his bread.  
  
Daja awoke next. "More riding today I suppose?" She mumbled. Even after the numerous times she had been taught proper riding stance she still disliked being on horseback.  
  
"The faster we get to Qalai the better." Alexandre replied from his log seat across from Briar. Daja nodded, knowing he was right. Sandry took out her spindle, planning to finish the silk threads today. She could easily spin on horseback and she wanted to have everything dyed and fitted before they reached Qalai.  
  
"What do you keep spinning Sandry?" Daja asked. Sandry looked up but didn't answer.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
They had been riding at a normal pace for and hour and a half when Briar felt the presence of other people (walking on plants!). "Someone's coming." He whispered, not wanting that person to hear him. He took a yellow pouch of seeds from his mage's kit. Sandry grabbed a piece of black string. Daja moved her staff into a horseback fighting position. Everyone felt the winds picking up. Debegri unstrapped a sword from its place on his pack, and attached it to his belt. A few minutes later the sound of cracking twigs and crunching leaves confirmed Briar's report. A tall man with black hair was soon standing in front of Alex. He looked to be unarmed, but Sandry, Briar and Tris appeared this way also, and they were far from unarmed.  
  
"Alexandre what a pleasant surprise." The new man muttered, clearly surprised.  
  
"Demitrius," Alex nodded.  
  
"I hadn't expected to see you so... Soon..." The man called Demitrius stated.  
  
"Clearly, you didn't expect to see me so alive either." Alex corrected. Sandry remembered what Niko had said a week before, something about Alex being poisoned by an ally. She readied the string in her hands in case of a sudden attack. Demetrius looked some what confused at Alex's statement.  
  
"Why would I even imagine that you wouldn't return to us alive, old friend?" He asked.  
  
"Don't play games with me Demi. Where are you headed?"  
  
"I am just our for a walk." He answered simply.  
  
"A day's ride from Qalai?" Alexandre replied rolling his eyes. "Who were you meeting?" Something, no someone, hurtled out of the forest just as the words were uttered. The man attracted Alex pulling him from the saddle and wrenching the sword from his hands. Sandry tied a knot in her thread, tripping him, but he was soon back on his feet, punching, kicking, biting, doing anything that would weaken his opponent. Briar called up the plants growing around Demitrius, and the attacker's feet, pouring his power into them and making the grow rapidly. The grasses entangled their legs making them unable to move much more than a few centimetres. Daja got off her horse and went over to the men, jabbing them with her staff. Tris took a few deep breaths in order to calm herself and the wind that was now whipping at mock hurricane speed. Alex was bleeding and Sandry ran to him preparing bandages to wrap around his larger cuts, Briar was already rubbing healing salve into them.  
  
When Alex had been bandaged and had rested for a few moments he went over to the two men. "Should we take them with us?" Briar questioned. Debegri shook his head.  
  
"Can you make the weeds keep them captive long enough for us to get away?" He asked. Briar nodded already strengthening the plants. When he was finished Debegri stood in front of the two men once more. "I am going to forget that ever happened. If you ever try that again I will slit your throats myself." And with that he clamoured back up into his saddle and started off again.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I started school Tuesday. I wasn't going to write tonight but then I thought that I should update 'cause I haven't done so in a while! Aren't I wonderful? Well anyway since I updated I thought you might be so kind as to review. I don't think the story is going as I had planned but what can you do? I didn't know how to finish the chapter so I made up that fight scene. The next chapter will hopefully be better. 


	9. A Welcoming

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as Dedicate Helford :D!! Oh an I forgot The Healer Afya is my character too.  
  
HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!! I was just looking at Tamora Pierce's web site and *gasp* I can't spell Niklaren either! This isn't good is it? I've always spelled it Nikarlen because that's how I pronounce it :S But let's just go with it because there is no way that I will ever not pronounce it Nikarlen because the name is so familiar that my eyes read the first few letters, I think Nikarlen, and then I pass over the rest of the word! That always happens with me and names when I read them in books. Just like Hermione in the Harry Potter books. But I can't tell you how I pronounced it in the beginning 4 years ago when I got the books, because I honestly can't remember. I wish I could do the same thing with Niklaren as I did with Hermione but hey there aren't any Circle of Magic movies to help me along! I think I pronounced it Her-me-one:S anyway I've taken up to much of your time with this so on with the chapter... Nikarlen is still going to be spelled like that.... Hope you don't care!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The following ten days passed rather slowly for Briar, Sandry, Tris and Daja. They talked a lot on horse back about anything that came to mind, including affairs in Qalai and in Emelan. When they realized that they had nothing more to discuss for a day Tris would open her book and read aloud to the others, something they always enjoyed. While they listened everyone would partake in different tasks, some which were made rather difficult because of the horses' movements. Sandry continued to spin silk threads, and at night when each was complete she would take out the bottles of dye and add different colours to the strings. Daja took out her jar of living metal and began to form it into different shapes for no reason, other than the fact that these metal images kept forming in her head. Briar picked small yellow flowers from the ground, keeping them alive with his magic, and started to twist them into circles. Alex just sat listening, watching the scenery, the trees now beginning to change colour.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Night was growing quickly when the five travellers road through the gates of Fief Debegri, the first evidence of civilization in this beautiful woodland area. A set of stable boys came up to take care of their horses, and two servants came to show the mages to their quarters. Alex told the four to settle in and that someone would be by to show them to the dining hall later that evening, where they would meet the Count Debegri. He smiled at them and then went into a room with large wooden doors.  
  
The servants beckoned to them and the group started off, walking down large hallways toward the guest wing. Paintings on the walls depicted former rulers of Qalai, and of the fief itself, as well as knights, and great battles. Many of the wooden doors had been carved with flower trim on them, and in a very large set of double arched doors had been carved a large tree. Daja was impressed with the intricate detail on the doors, having lived with a carpenter for the past year. Briar was astounded by the resemblance between this carving and the living thin. He thought that if the leaves had been green, it would have been hard for even him, an ambient plant mage, to tell it from a real tree.  
  
The servants stopped suddenly indicating a door to their right. "You will find you chambers through this door. Sleeping rooms for the four of you, and a large common room. If you are in need of anything don't be afraid to ask me, or any of the other servants. We all wear this livery so you should have no problems pointing us out. I will be back to take you to the dinning hall in two hours. You will find bathing supplies in your rooms, as well as writing, tools."  
  
Sandry thanked the man, and as she walked by he bowed low. She thought it was peculiar for someone to get that close to the floor but said nothing. Different places have different customs she reminded herself.  
  
The room behind the door was huge. A table and chairs stood in a corner, two comfortable looking couches faced each other in either side of a coffee table in the centre of the room, and a very large bay window looking out over the gardens would be a comfortable spot to read, or spin. A large set of shelves along one wall held more book than Tris had seen anywhere except in libraries. All of the furniture was cream coloured, from the table cloths to the cloth coverings on the couches and chairs. The wood was all smooth, stained mahogany that gave the room a comfortable feel. Sandry looked around the room a bit marvelling at the tapestries that covered the walls, the same cream colour as the cloth, but laced through with blues to form patterns. She then walked through into one of the adjoining bedrooms. It was also done in cream, and mahogany, but the tapestries were burgundy instead of blue. A queen sized canopied bed was against one wall and there was a desk right in front of a window. The curtains were burgundy as well, and they hung from the ceiling to the floor. A vanity table stood in a corner covered with brushes, combs, face paint, and perfumes.  
  
Sandry heard Tris gasp and went to see what had happened. What she found shocked her. There was a small bath house right inside their rooms! This certainly was a strange place. Sandry wondered if people from Qalai felt strange when they saw the open bath houses of Emelan. She smiled. It had been ages since she'd bathed in warm water, and with nice smelling soap. If she was lucky in the past ten days she got to rinse herself of in a creek. The thought of a warm bath made her almost giddy and she quickly went inside. There were five large tubs, curtained off from each other by yet more cream coloured fabric. Going into one of the little areas she drew the curtain. There were stacks of towels, and bathrobes (cream of course), a scrub brush, bottles of liquid soap for your hair, and rough scrub stones for your body. Sighing happily she sunk into the mint scented water.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The bath had been wonderfully refreshing, and it put Sandry in a good mood. Now looking through the wardrobe that had been provided for her she realized that these people knew a lot about thread work. She pulled out a long navy dress. Putting it on she was shocked to fin that these people must also know a great deal about her for the dress fit perfectly, forming to her slim figure. The sleeves were long and they flared out from her elbows down so much that if she lowered her hands they would almost touch the floor. Delicate white lace trimmed the sleeves, collar, empire waist, and train. She went over to the vanity and decided that while she was here she should dress like a noble, face paint and all. She began to apply the powder sparingly to her skin and used some lip shiner to make her lips stand out. Sandry brushed her hair onto the top of her head and secured it with a white band. She didn't much care for any of the scents that were provided but she had managed to grab her bag of necessities, which held a small bottle of a rose geranium scent that Briar had made for her. She applied drops of it to her wrists and her neck before taking out the midwinter present that Daja had sent to her. She attached the heart shaped diamonds edged with a light gold wire to her small ears before walking back out into the common room.  
  
Daja stood looking strange in a long gown of beige silk. Sandry smiled wickedly. "Daja I don't even recall the last time I saw you wear a dress!"  
  
"I do." Daja said. "It was at the dinner with Duke Vedris the night before we all left." Sandry tried to remember.  
  
"Oh yes! The light blue sleeveless dress that Lark made for you!" Daja nodded. She was surprised at the effort she put into her appearance tonight. Normally she would have just worn long breeches and a dress shirt. She was also wearing a ruby necklace, and matching ear bobs, and she had re- braided all her hair after her bath.  
  
"Uhh!" Tris yelled from her room. Sandry laughed as she rushed into the room. Tris had managed to knot her hair uncontrollably. Sandry took the brush and she pulled it through Tris' hair picking apart the larger knots with her fingers. When it was smooth she took out a peach scarf from Tris' closet and tied it onto her head to keep the curly red hair from her eyes. Tris smiled up at Sandry. This wasn't the first time that she had messed herself up, but it was the first time in over a year that she had her foster sister to help her fix the problem. Normally she would have been furious with Sandry for trying to help. It would have made here feel like the other person felt she was incapable of caring for herself, but Tris knew Sandry to well to think that she would think such thoughts (A/N: confusing sentence huh?). "What a beautiful dress Tris! Was it in the closet?" Tris nodded and looked down at the dress. Like the scarf it was peach, but a darker shade. It had long sleeves fitted tight to the skin and a low neckline. Beads of topaz hung at her throat, here ears were bare (having not wanted to stick needles through her skin). Tris stood and they went back into the common room to wait for their summons.  
  
Briar was sitting in a chair with his face in a book. It was a funny sight. Sandry was so used to seeing him knee deep in dirt, and wearing only breeches that seeing him all dressed up and reading was quite a shock. Like Daja would have preferred to wear Briar wore long dark cotton breeches of dark blue, with a white cotton dress shirt. There was blue trim around the sleeves and at the neck. In one ear which Sandry noticed had been pierced (when he was in Yanjing perhaps?) Was what looked to be a blue diamond. At least his hair was normal. Sandry must be the only person who looked herself tonight, she thought to herself.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the servant appeared, ready to accompany them to the dinning hall.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The room was large, the floor and pillars made from marble. It seemed that the fief had an abundance of mahogany as all of the small tables and the large table facing them were made from it. The four were lead up to the high table and seated next to Alexandre, who was at the left hand side of a man whom was assumed to be the Count Debegri. A woman sat to his right and she was clearly Alex's mother, there was a large resemblance. As they sat down numerous nobles wearing dinner clothing entered the room and sat at the small round tables. It appeared to be another custom of Qalai for the Count to be seated when the others entered, even if he had to wait for them.  
  
When everyone was seated there was a ringing of bells and another set of doors opened. Servants dressed in white came out carrying large silver platters. One was placed at each table, and four were placed at the high table. A server was assigned to each table, but it seemed that each person at the high table got their own server. Sandry looked around the room, at all of the faces of the nobles. Some seemed happy, others nervous, and others seemed to have already had a bit to much drink. The man assigned to wait on Sandry came to her and he cut her some chicken, putting it on her glass plate with some carrots, a vegetable that Sandry didn't recognize, and a dinner roll. "Wine milady?" The man asked holding up a bottle of what looked to be a very old red vine.  
  
"Thank you but no." Sandry replied. She had found out the easy way that drinking wasn't good for a mage. Briar on the other hand had learned the hard way, after all of the surrounding plants wilted. "Perhaps some fruit juice?" The man looked at her strangely but walked back into the kitchens to get her drink. Briar who sat next to her left also ordered fruit juice. She struck up a conversation with him about what he planned to do over the winter. Since plants took a well needed rest during this time there was little work for him and Rosethorn except producing medicinal salves.  
  
"I think I'm going to go into more detail on my dirt free plants. There is no way that they will be as healthy as normally grown plants but places suffering from drought may profit from them."  
  
Alex, who was on Sandry's right, took the break in their conversation to speak to Sandry. Briar took this opportunity to look around. There was a man wearing all black sitting on the Countess' right, who seemed to have an evil grin on his face. The rest of the hall was talking quietly, but this man just seemed to stare out into an abyss, while he ate his food.  
  
Briar relaxed as he ate. When he arrived a sense of trouble had come over him and only now did it lessen. He would be glad when his plant circles would be finished. It should take no more than two more days. As he twisted them he used his magic to add a charm of protection, and he planned to give them to the girls so that they would stay safe. Something fishy was going on here he could tell. But now all he could think about was sleep, and how good it would be to get back to his room and sink into that cushy bed.  
  
Finally after another hour and a half when the plates had been cleared away the Count of Fief Debegri stood. The hall fell quiet quickly and he began his speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." He welcomed. "May it be my pleasure to introduce out quests." Everyone's attention turned towards the four mages. "Mistress and Lady Sandriline Fa Toren of Winding Circle Temple in Emelan, niece to Duke Vedris IV." The Count motioned for Sandry to stand and she did curtsying politely to murmurs of interest. Link in Emelan It wasn't normal for Ladies to be trained in magic. "Master Briar Moss of Winding Circle Temple in Emelan."  
  
~Finally a real title!~ Briar's voice rang. Briar stood and bowed at the Counts indication.  
  
"Mistress Trisana Chandler of Winding Circle Temple, and House Chandler. And Mistress Daja Kisubo of The Tenth Caravan Idaram and of Winding Circle temple." Tris and Daja stood and curtsied in turn. "Welcome to Fief Debegri! We hope your stay here will be enjoyable. Now if you wish would everyone move into the main ball room." Everyone stood and moved into the hall and through into the room with the tree on the door.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Wahoo! I updated again! Aren't you happy? I know you are! More about the man in black in future chapters I think. Perhaps not. He doesn't seem like much fun. Maybe he'll just be the Count's advisor. Oh well review please I want to know what you think! 


	10. The Presence

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as Dedicate Helford and The Healer Afya!! :D  
Vreader: Thanks. I changed Third Ship Kisubo to Tenth Caravan Idaram! Technically Daja can't be from Third Ship Kisubo since there is no Third Ship Kisubo... It sunk into the ocean. But I just couldn't remember Tenth Caravan Idaram so I used what I knew!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it. Its my first fic!!:) maymay is how its supposed to be pronounced! Go to if you have trouble remembering things!!:)  
  
Oh yea! There is a fly buzzing around my room! ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I watched her enter the Tree Room. Her blond curls falling perfectly from the tie on the top of her head. Her eyes, the brightest of blues sparkled as she talked with her friends. I had ordered that dress specifically for her. I had thought it was the loveliest thing I had ever seen when I put it into her room. But her face made the dress seem the dullest of greys.  
  
I watched her walk around the room, her hand on Briar's arm guiding him and the others to a spot under one of the largest maple trees, heard her laugh as he said something funny. I wished that I was over there, her delicate little hand resting on my arm. I wished that I could approach her. I wished that she could be mine. I had no hope.  
  
She glanced up at me and saw me staring at her. I couldn't look away like I normally would have done. She smiled and returned to her conversation with the trader. It had to be a spell. Nothing else could have drawn me to her like that. I was mesmerized by the smallest things she did. The way she brushed a curl from her face. The way she walked. The way she ate. The very fact that she was, was mesmerizing. Even if she didn't notice me the way I did her. Even if she didn't know I existed. I would live a nice life knowing I had witnessed something so rare and beautiful as Lady Sandriline Fa Toren.  
  
"Come here, Darling!" My mother called. "Alexandre come and talk with Lady Elizabeth."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When they walked in the room I sent Marvelo to spy on them. These children were mages? I did not believe it. But what was there to do? I couldn't risk anything. I had to know of their capabilities. I had to test them. I would do it tomorrow.  
  
Marvelo had followed them over to the large tree and was now hiding behind it, listening to every word. He took a slate and some chalk with him. He better come back with interesting news. I'd hate to have to punish him again today.  
  
But I couldn't think of that. The Count was summoning me. He always needs me. Can he not think for himself? It is a funny thing how this Fief prospers from his rule. Since Belingar, the Count's father, passed on, Fief Debegri has become the best place to live in all of Qalai. Even under the rule of such a cat brain. How did he manage it? It must be Alexandre. He would be a good ruler. To bad he won't live long enought to take full control.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The hall was gigantic, and full of trees. Briar loved it. He was so excited. This was nothing like Cranes greenhouse. These trees slept during the winter. Briar suspected that they didn't use this room in the winter, and didn't heat it. He couldn't see a fire place. He couldn't wait to tell Rosethorn.  
  
"Briar lets go stand underneath that tree. What is it?" Briar looked where Sandry pointed.  
  
"A Maple." Sandry smiled at him and put her hand on his arm leading him away. Tris and Daja followed.  
  
"This is such a strange place." Daja said. "I like it here."  
  
"Me too. Its so different from home." Tris said. And all of the people. The Duke doesn't dine with all the nobles in Duke's citadel."  
  
"No usually just me or Yazmin. Sometimes the Barron Erdogun fer Baigh, or other friends of his. Never the whole court." Sandry answered.  
  
"Can't you just imagine the duke? Sitting around with a bunch of nobles? He would love that!" Brair joked.  
  
Sandry laughed. "The duke would rather be with the commoners! He doesn't like nobles. Not even his own children."  
  
"He likes you though." Briar smiled at her. Sandry laughed again. Looking up she saw Alexandre staring at her intently. It was very strange. He didn't look away when he saw her gaze was on him. Most people did. "So does anyone know what exactly we're doing here?"  
  
"Well I suppose we have to get rid of the person causing all the trouble. We'll probably be told tomorrow." Daja answered. Briar nodded. He heard a coughing coming from behind the tree. All four looked that way.  
  
~Someone's listening to the conversation.~ Briar thought. ~I'm going to look.~ Briar raised his magic, just in case he was going to have to protect himself. When he looked around behind the tree, though, he was disappointed. There was a large crowd standing near the window, but there was no one closer than a few meters. Perhaps he had been mistaken? Something still didn't feel right. Brair returned to the others. ~Maybe we should mind speak, if we say anything important.~ The others nodded.  
  
For the rest of the evening Briar kept his magic close at hand, and he had unstrapped his wrist knives. Sandry held a ball of string in her hand, Daja who had left her staff in her room, borrowed one of Briar's knives. Tris didn't need a weapon. The storm that would arise if she got angry was enough to scare the Gods.  
  
Eventually Sandry decided that there was no point in being in the tree room any longer so she walked over to the door. It was locked. That puzzled her. There was a servant standing near by with a tray of drinks and she decided to ask him. "Excuse me sir. Could you tell me why this door has been locked?" The servant looked at her like she was crazy before replying.  
  
"That door is an entrance only. It has been so for many ages." Sandry scrunched her eyebrows.  
  
"So then how do I get out?" The man, seeming to realize who Sandry was, grinned.  
  
"Lady Sandry there is a door over there. Along the far wall." Someone came up to the man taking a drink. Sandry walked away.  
  
The door was very plain and it was difficult for Sandry to tell it apart from the rest of the wall. She found it and turned the handle finding it led to a small hallway. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Looking around she tried to judge what would be the right direction to go to get back to the guests quarters. She decided to go left and she turned down a hallway that looked familiar. She walked for a while and after many turns came to her chambers. She walked straight through the common room and into her bedroom. She brushed out her hair and put a night-gown on. She was so used to her foster siblings that it didn't matter what clothing she wore when she was around them. Walking back out into the common room she pulled out an interesting book from the shelf and went to sit down. Something stirred in a dark corner of the room. She took the little home-made light out of her pouch and put it on the table beside here where there was a candle. Picking up the flint and steel she struck a flame. The candle shone brightly but the room was so large that half of it was still in shadows. She stood, and walked slowly in the direction of the noise (carrying her lamp). There was someone standing in the corner. As she drew nearer she recognized him. The look on his face was the same one she had seen on him in the tree room. "Alex you gave me such a fright!"  
  
"You? Lady Sandry, you are afraid of almost nothing." Alex replied. Sandry seemed to come to her senses.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked, in a very unladylike manner.  
  
"I was... Uh... Just checking to see of you had everything you need..." Sandry laughed.  
  
"When all of us were in the tree room?" Alex looked flustered. "Oh forget it. Come sit with me." Alex looked normal again and walked back to the couch. Sandry sat down, pulling her feet up and he sat across from her. "Glad to be home?"  
  
"Of course. Winding Circle is so different from Fief Debegri." Sandry grinned.  
  
"I know. You eat with the whole court?" Alex nodded.  
  
"It helps to show the nobles who is in charge so that they don't get out of hand. It doesn't seem to be working."  
  
"You suspect a noble?" Sandry was shocked. Usually nobles never suspected other nobles of anything, it would effect the family (see Street Magic!).  
  
"Of course. No one else would have enough money or power to do something like that."  
  
"What a bout a rich trader or merchant? Or someone from the provost even?"  
  
"Hmm. Well I don't think so. We'll discuss it with you four tomorrow." Alex stood up and walked to the far side of the room where the large window was. He stood their looking out into the night sky. "Would you like to go on the balcony?" Sandry stood up and followed him out of a door in the glass.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Daja looked around the tree room trying to find Sandry. She had seen her go and talk to a servant but then Briar had said something and Sandry was gone.  
  
"Maybe she just went back to the rooms. There isn't any point in worrying about her she can take care of herself. Come on or we'll be the last people in here!" Briar told Daja although he was also worried about Sandry. That coughing had really bothered him, and he didn't know why.  
  
They followed the crowd, which wasn't moving towards the tree door but in the opposite direction where a small door was open. When they reached the door (after standing in a line to get to it) they realized why it took so long for everyone to leave. The Count of Debegri and the Lady Debegri were shaking hands with each noble as they left. Briar reached them first.  
  
"Good night to you fo...Three. Where is your other companion, Lady Sandriline?" Lady Debegri questioned, almost suspiciously.  
  
"She retired to our chambers an hour ago at least. I fear that she is not feeling her best." Brair answered in his most noble voice.  
  
"That is to bad. I hope I will get to converse with her tomorrow. There is much that needs discussing." The Count said. Brair nodded, walking from the room. Daja and Tris quickly curtsied and followed.  
  
Their rooms were dark when they managed to find the guest quarters. Sandry's bedroom door was closed. Tris slumped away into her room to go to sleep. Daja stood looking a round for a minute. Something felt strange to her, stranger than when she had stepped through the Fief's gates. Briar looked quizzically at her, feeling the 'presence' as well.  
  
~What is it?~ He spoke through their connection, not wanting to break the silence.  
  
~Feels so strange. Almost freezing cold, and boiling hot at the same time.~  
  
~Like terribly bad magic, but its terribly good as well.~  
  
~Do you think this is what we were called here for?~ Daja wondered nervously.  
  
~I hope not. This is nothing like what I've felt before.~  
  
~Its like... I can't describe it.~  
  
~Its like an abundance of magic... Or unmagic rather.~ Sandry's terrified voice cut in.  
  
~Oti and Book keeper protect me! Saati! You gave me such a fright! Where are you?~ Sandry came back into the common room from the balcony with a curious Alex, carrying a candle. He was about to open his mouth to say something.  
  
~Don't let him speak!~ Daja cried, not wanting to disturb the force that was flowing through the room. Sandry being closest to him flung herself around wrapping her hand over his mouth. Making sure he wouldn't speak she let go and walked over to the others. ~What were you doing up here? What is this... Thing?~  
  
~I cannot explain it to you. Alex can but not yet. Tomorrow he says there will be a conference.~  
  
~So what do we do now?~ Briar demanded.  
  
~Nothing. There is nothing we can do yet.~ The presence was edging on Briar's nerves and he started to get angry. He could feel it affecting all the plants in the area.  
  
~There has to be something!~ Sandry looked at him solemnly. He pulled on his hair in frustration. ~Well then we should just stand around like idiots?~ Sandry was hurt. Briar had never taken such harsh tones with her. He's just effected by it differently than I am, Sandry thought to herself, but none the less here eyes filled with tears. Briar saw and he frowned. ~I... I'm sorry Sandry. I didn't mean to be angry. Its just oh...~ The tears were streaking down her face rapidly now and she stared at Briar pleadingly. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, which looked more like a grimace.  
  
More tears soaked Sandry's face and Alex was going to comfort her but she almost fell into Briar's arms crying helplessly. Her head rested just beneath his neck and her ears soaked through his shirt but he didn't care. He held her close until deep breaths replaced tears. She sniffed looking up at him. Sandry didn't smile but she was glad she had Briar to comfort her now. He had always made her feel safe.  
  
When Sandry had dissolved into Briar's shoulder Daja had went to he bathhouse, (well bathroom, since it is private) to wet a cloth and bring a towel. Now she handed the cloth to Sandry who sat down on the couch and wiped her face. It was nice to press a cool cloth to her hot flesh, even if it would be a while before the red splotches vanished. Keeping her hear in the cloth she rested her elbows on her knees. She took a few more calming breaths (counting to 7 for the intake, holding it, and releasing it to the same count) before taking the towel from Daja and drying her face.  
  
Connecting his power to Daja, Briar thought, ~She should sleep~ Daja nodded and helped Sandry to rise, walking her into the bedroom. Briar turned to Alex glaring at him. He could have at least warned them!  
  
Alex, sensing Briar's anger return, turned to him and beckoned to the balcony. Briar followed. As soon as he passed through the glass doors the atmosphere changed. It seemed that the force field didn't come out this far.  
  
"Please. I beg your forgiveness, for not telling you. But couldn't risk it. What if you had thought it to dangerous? Would you have let the girls, or yourself come? I couldn't take the chance that you might refuse."  
  
"Why does it do that to Sandry?"  
  
"It seems to effect people with magic more than others. The stronger the magic, the stronger the presence. Those who haven't had magic in their families for years cannot feel it at all. I fell it less than you. Bit Sandry, Daja, Tris and you are different from our few mages. Since Ambient magic is different for each person the effects of this... Will vary." Briar nodded. He now realized that he was exhausted. Alex seemed to notice at that same point to for his usually straight back slumped a little.  
  
"We will discuss it further tomorrow." Briar stated. Alex looked at him, knowing a dismissal, and left. Briar took a deep breath and walked back through the common room, into the presence, and into bed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Ok so I'm not quite sure about this chapter... It started out good, but then kinda got weird... If anyone is confuzed tell me I'll clarify. It took a wile to ge this up and I'm not sure why. It started out so well I thought I would have it up 5 days ago! But its up now so be happy! Uhmm review please! I'll be sad if you don't! 


	11. A Meeting and Heat

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as Dedicate Helford and The Healer Afya!! :D FireStarter10388- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Vreader- Sandry meant that it felt like when someone touched the unmagic. But it isn't the same. I'm going to explain that actually since none of the other 3 have felt unmagic! Thanks a bunch for all the tips/help/ideas/discussion/stuff!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Count looked around nervously. Afraid to say a word in case it would be overheard by the conspirator. (A/N: Oh no I forgot what I was going to write!! Hope this doesn't suck) He didn't know how to begin.  
  
They were in a small conference room. Sandry sat gracefully in a chair across from Alex. She was wearing a light blue/grey dress that almost matched her eyes in colour. Briar sat next to her. He was wearing his own clothing. Sandry had made them, and they fit him perfectly. When he walked they made no sound. They were as attuned to him as he was to his Shakkan. He stared at her worriedly. Although she looked the same as always to the Count and his son, Briar knew her better. She had covered her face in face pain, trying to hide the large bags that were under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her complexion was pale under the makeup and her eyes were troubled. It was really beginning to bother him.  
  
Daja stood up from her chair and walked over to the large window, carrying her trader staff with it's polished brass cap and monkey (A/N: was it monkeys?) engraving. She set it down lightly but in the silence of the room it sounded like a clap of thunder. She winced. Her head pounded. The previous evening she had let her trader mask cover her face and she didn't show her emotions but the magic in the air had put her off balance. She had mixed a glass of water with some of the herbs Briar had given her for her mages' kit but they didn't seem to be helping at all. She would have gladly returned to bed after breakfast but she knew this meeting was important. She wished the Count would hurry up and explain so that she could go lie down, or meditate, of work something metal.  
  
Tris was in a far worse condition than anyone thought. As soon as she had left the tree room she knew that something was amiss. When she got to their rooms she almost fell asleep right at the door. Somehow she managed to make it to her bed but she hadn't changed out of her dress and it was in a terrible mess. She felt better today, but still a little groggy.  
  
Briar looked at the Count. He still hadn't begun. Briar's patience was wearing thin. He feared for his siblings. He knew that he should be happy that he might be risking his life to save a lot of people's but he couldn't. Finally he clapped his hands together once. "If you aren't going to tell us something, then we will be needing four fresh horses, a servant to pack our bags, and a pack mule. I expect it in an hour, we will leave and be as far away as possible before that thing comes back." Briar stood, pulling Sandry with him, and was halfway out the door when Alex spoke.  
  
"Stop. It's just hard to talk about. I'm sorry. Let me try to explain. My father is not well, he is getting old, and this business wears him out." Brair almost flipped out at him for saying that 'this business wears him out.' It wears us out too, he thought, but they act as if they really don't care.  
  
~Briar they are confused, and worried about their people. You can't blame them can you?~ Sandry's mind voice chided him. Briar looked at her. Inside he knew she was right, but he didn't want to expose them to such weird circumstances. I've become a softy he told himself as he went back to sit down.  
  
"I'm listening." He said when he had made himself comfortable again.  
  
"It's hard to say when it started. But people here just started to feel it. Always at the same time of night. We aren't sure what it is. Many people think it's an angry God, or Goddess. Others think its dark sorcery. The people are scared, but they daren't mention anything for fear of upsetting the one who sent it. It isn't just the presence. There have been disappearances, kidnappings, and murders. People's goods vanish, children never come home, and people are found appearing unharmed, other than the fact that they are dead. We are out of options. The provost's few mages are looking day and night for the cause but they never come across anything of interest." He paused for a minute and fidgeted in his chair.  
  
"You mentioned something about a certain time that everything happens?" Tris inquired, quill and parchment ready in front of her.  
  
"Yes. It seems to occur between the eighth hour and the third hour. The presence is usually felt every day." The Count added quietly.  
  
"Oh I've just remembered something!" Sandry exclaimed. "What was it Niko saw? The night we were made leave?" The count looked thoughtful.  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"It would be two weeks today." Alex answered.  
  
"I've no idea." The Count looked through a date book. "Last Starsday... That was a really calm night. No problems. It was eerie after a weeks worth of killings."  
  
"The man that died was foreseeing something." Tris put in. "It hasn't happened yet."  
  
"We should contact Niko and find out." Brair said remembering that he could contact Rosethorn through the plants.  
  
"No." Sandry said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"We might be able to stop it if we know what it is!" Briar shouted. Why would she say no?  
  
"Niko would have told us if it was important. Its going to happen soon whatever it is. Otherwise Niko wouldn't have ushered us here. The only way that we can stop it is to find out who the sender is." Sandry tried to explain.  
  
"Well Niko must have seen the sender! He should have told us what he looked like."  
  
"Maybe he didn't. Maybe he only saw the effects. Finding the sender is our only option." Sandry looked doubtfully around. What could they do if half of their time together was cut off by the presence?  
  
Brair saw the nervous look he gave him. He didn't want Sandry to be afraid, it made him more so. "All right then. Tomorrow we'll have to scout out the area. Meet as many people as we can."  
  
"Tonight we have a schedule for you. You will meet separately with some of the nobles, so that you can get a feel of them." The Count remarked. "I think that is everything for today. We'll have another such meeting tomorrow after you get to meeting some of the civilians. You may go."  
  
Sandry was about to stand up when she remembered something from the previous night. "How come when we went onto the balcony the force stopped?" Brair looked up. He had forgotten that.  
  
"We aren't sure. It has something to do with the glass." Alex explained. "If we had stayed out there a little longer you would have been able to feel it again. When you pass through the glass it acts as a force field to repel the presence. It only lasts for 10 minutes or so, more if you have lower magical abilities." He nodded to the four who stood up and left.  
  
Sandry contemplated what Alex had said as she walked back to her room. "You guys what does this glass thing mean?"  
  
Tris who had worked with a glass mage for the greater part of the last year grinned. "We need to talk to Keth. Maybe get him to come down here. With the right spells maybe we can use the glass as a type of protection if we need to."  
  
"I can help with that." Daja piped in. "Could we do something with glass to make it more like the living metal?" Tris pondered this as she sat in a chair in the common room.  
  
"Perhaps." She muttered simply, and hid her nose in a book.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The four spent the day in their rooms thinking. Sandry lay on the couch with a cold cloth on her head. For some reason she seemed to be boiling.  
  
"Sandry, go take a cool bath. It might cool you off." Briar suggested. He handed her a package of herbs that smelled sweetly. "Put this in the water, the aroma will calm you. If you don't cool down soon I may have to resort to old methods." Sandry looked at him with laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Willowbark!" She muttered walking into the baths.  
  
Brair walked back over to the couch and took a seat next to Daja. Tris placed her book on the table. "What do you think? About Sandry?" She asked him.  
  
He gave her a worried look. "The fever isn't natural. I can tell that with the little healing skill I possess. It has to be magical."  
  
"You suspect something?" Daja asked.  
  
"Doesn't it seem strange that Sandry is the sick one? When was the last time any of us saw her sick? I don't think its coincidence that she's hit worse than us. She is a noble."  
  
"Are you sure its that?"  
  
"Not at all. But what else could it be. No one here knows her. And the Count seems to think the sender is a noble. He has to be a mage as well. What if her doesn't like the competition?" Tris looked thoughtful but said nothing. She went to the desk and took some parchment, ink and quill, bringing it back to sit down. She began to write in her precise hand writing.  
  
"A note to Keth." She said. "I want to know what he thinks of this glass-field (force-field haha). He knows more about glass magic than any of us do."  
  
Sandry returned soon after Tris finished the note. "Sandry what did you mean the force felt like unmagic?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. Unmagic is the absence of magic. But that's not what I felt last night. It was more of an abundance of nothing." Everyone looked at her confused. "I can't explain it any better at the moment." She looked down putting her hands to her temples. Briar came to her and began to massage her back. She looked so tense. She sighed happily. "You're really good at that. Since when have you been a master at massage?" Brair laughed.  
  
"It was in Yanjing. We stayed with a masseuse for a few days while we were there. She was really good at it."  
  
Sandry, Tris and Daja giggled. It was rare of Briar to show affection for anyone besides his 'family'. Briar grumbled putting his hands down. He tapped Sandry on the head affectionately. "Mila of the Grain!!!" He shouted so loudly that everyone jumped. He ran off into His room and brought out his mage's kit. "Heat some water will you!" He shouted at Daja, who did as she was told, using the heat from her portable forge. He pulled out a package of willow bark and began to chop it up. "Lie down." He ordered.  
  
Sandry was frightened and you could see it in her eyes. Why was he behaving so? She felt fine after her cooling bath. "Briar wha-"  
  
"Shh." He cooed. Tris brought a blanket. Brair took it from her covering Sandry. He placed one of the couches large cushions behind her head. Taking a bottle from his kit he poured some onto each of her eyelids. It burned like hot wax, or was it cold wax? The pictures in front of her danced before her eyes. The next thing Sandry knew was that the world went black.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I had to do an explanation of the presence so here we go. The thing with Sandry was just for fun. Hope you like it! Review! Even if its just to say that you read my story! Even if you hated it! Tell me what you think! 


	12. Lots of Willowbark and Magic Loss

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as Dedicate Helford and The Healer Afya!! :D  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sandry regained consciousness slowly. Her head was pounding so hard that she didn't open her eyes, or even move for ten minutes. When she finally did look out she shut them again quickly. The small light that was in the room seemed so bright to her that it burned her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes letting them adjust. Briar was at her side, his mage kit still open in front of him. Good she thought. I haven't been out for long.  
  
"Hey there Sandry." Briar whispered gently. He took a cup from Daja and helped Sandry to sit up. "You have to drink all of this." Sandry tried to move her arms and found that they weighed a ton. She let Briar pour the burning hot liquid into her mouth, spluttering at its bitter taste.  
  
"You could have warned me it was willowbark!" She said once she had swallowed. Briar grinned and pressed the cup to her lips again. She drank the liquid quickly, without being able to plus her nose. When she finished Briar called to Tris.  
  
"Pass those pillows." Tris came over and with Briar still holding Sandry places them behind her so she was almost sitting straight.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"In a minute Sandry." Briar told her. He started rummaging through his kit again. "Here." Taking out a small bottle he handed her something that looked like a sweet. "Swallow this, don't chew it, its taste isn't appealing." Sandry took it from him and placed it on her tongue. Taking a glass of water she took a long sip and swallowed. The candy was hard and very bitter, almost like eating sand, and she hadn't even tried to bite it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Something new that me and Rosethorn have made. We mixed a whole bunch of medicinal herbs together and used a candy recipe to make them hard. It should lower your fever."  
  
"What happened?" Sandry asked again. Briar sighed and sat down on the couch beside Sandry's feet.  
  
"Well you fainted." Sandry gave Briar a look that said 'No really?'. "Well it was caused by your fever. The bath must have raised it for some reason. But you could have died Sandry. It was almost like Rosethorn again." Briar said, tears starting to appear in his eyes. He suppressed the old memories and continued. "When I touched your forehead I almost burned myself. You must have had a temperature of 110° (A/N: I know I know you die at 108° but The didn't seem hot enough for me). So I out some of my cooling balm but I guess I didn't apply it soon enough. Its been six hours by the way. I gave you some willowbark while you were out. It seems to have taken off a couple degrees. Your still to hot though. I'm thinking the best thing to do would be to sweat it out. What do you think?" Sandry nodded.  
  
"What else is there?" Briar grimaced.  
  
"We could go to a healer." Now Sandry grimaced.  
  
"I'd rather not. What if someone found out? What if He found out?" They both new that by He Sandry meant the sender. "We can't have him thinking that we are weak." Briar nodded. He was glad that she had said so. It would do no good for their opponent not to fear them. But Sandry's condition worried him. She shouldn't still be alive with the fever she had. Something was keeping her this way.  
  
"There's another thing, Sandry." She looked worried. "Your magic is gone." Ignoring all the pain it caused Sandry stood up. She teetered for a moment on unsure legs before they gave way and she collapsed into Briar who placed her back onto the couch.  
  
Calmly and very quietly she said, "What do you mean my magic is gone?"  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't say that properly. Your magic was all used up." Sandry took a deep breath and searched around with her mind for her magic. She exhaled and looked at Briar.  
  
"Mill and Green Man, Briar. You scared me half to death!"  
  
"What were you doing with it?" Sandry looked like she wasn't going to answer then said.  
  
"Get my kit." When he handed it to her she opened the front pocket and took out 4 strings about seven inches in length. They were all dyed a different colour. Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red. "They're protection strings. I wanted to have them done before we got here but we left in such a hurry." She took Briar's wrist and tied the green one around it. He flinched when it first touched his skin. The magic was almost as strong as what Niko had felt when he touched their circle of thread, the Bijili.  
  
"You spent all of your magic on these?" Briar demanded. "You spent your magic on these when the presence was wearing you out so?" He was getting angry. In his opinion Sandry needed all the strength she could get.  
  
"We need them Briar. Plus I magicked them before we met the Count, before the Presence." This seemed to calm Briar a little. Sandry placed her hand on his. "Its ok Briar I'm fine." She smiled at him sweetly. He sighed, standing.  
  
"You should sleep some more. Its late, come on I'll help you to your room." When Sandry protested he said, "When the Presence comes again in a few hours you don't want to be weak as a kitten do you?" Sandry surrendered and within minutes of lying in bed she drifted of into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
My personal chambers in the Fief were large. I sat in my office, in a comfortable writing chair, staring down into a bowl of water that was on my desk. I watched as the Lady's temperature rose. She fainted. It would not do for her to die. That would throw off all of my plans. The boy, the plant mage, he would be a problem. Same as the merchant. She knew too much of glass magic not to realize my one fault. I would not let her find it. But what to do to stop her?  
  
"Marvelo, come here."  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Go fetch me these ingredients." I handed him a list. "I'll need them before I begin work tonight." I looked back into the water to see Briar pouring a dark liquid into Sandry's mouth. I watched him do it for a while before turning to a long scroll. The potion was complicated but I knew I could handle it. The Presence didn't effect me.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "What?" A man servant entered, and bowed.  
  
"The Count wants to see you in his main sitting room." The man bowed and left, as quickly as he could. Not that dumb Count again. Couldn't he decide something on his own? He even has that blasted advisor to help him. Why does he always insist on my being the on to decide?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Presence was back and thankfully Sandry hadn't wakened. Briar sat at the desk in his room looking through a book that Tris had lent him. He tried to get into "1000 Magical Plants From Emelan", but the force was distracting him. He went to his Shakkan to find that it was trembling. He sent some calming waves over it and his magic got away from him. The tree pulled so much of magic that buds grew, flowered, and died before his eyes. "Stop that!" He chided, pulling his hand away.  
  
"Something wrong Kaq?" Daja asked coming into the room.  
  
"Ever heard of privacy?" The presence still edged him.  
  
"No what's that?" She teased. Briar glared at her.  
  
"Daja it doesn't seem to bother you." She sighed and lay down on the bed.  
  
"It does. Traders hide things better than kaqs."  
  
"You should rest." Briar prescribed.  
  
"I can't the pounding in my head won't stop in sleep." When Briar looked sceptical she said, "believe me, I've tried." Briar nodded.  
  
"We really need Keth's reply soon. I almost want to talk to them through the magic."  
  
"I know but you mustn't drain yourself by trying to talk to Rosethorn from this distance. You can talk to us from miles away but you have to actually send your magical-self back over that distance to talk to her."  
  
"We need information. And soon. We can't stand being in this every day." Daja nodded, looking thoughtful.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sandry awoke with a start. She sat up quickly before she felt the presence push in on her. "Uhh..." She groaned holding her head which pounded mercilessly. She stood shakily and went to see if she could find Briar. The first thing she saw when she looked in his door was his Shakkan, which seemed to have sprouted more leaves, and was loosing its shape. As she looked closer at it she noticed that more buds were appearing every minute.  
  
"Briar, get Saati some of that headache medicine you gave me." Came Daja's voice from the corner. Briar looked at the door and seeing Sandry took one of those candies from a bottle. This one, unlike the other one was bright orange. She swallowed it quickly.  
  
"Briar what on earth are you doing that to your shakkan for?" Sandry wondered as her headache started to decrease.  
  
"Huh?" He glanced over at his prized possession, turned back, then whipped his head back again. "What the heck?" He stood and brought it back over to the desk. Taking his pruning shears he began to clip off large portions of the newly grown branches. Right before his eyes they grew back.  
  
"Briar, look at the magic." Daja said wondrously. Briar's magic a blinding white, with a small tint of green was flowing slowly out of his right hand, the hand which he had calmed the plant with.  
  
"What the-" Briar cursed loudly. He hadn't even noticed his magic leaving his body. Usually he could feel it. Trying to cut the connection Briar screamed dropping to the floor. A few minutes later he opened his eyes to Sandry holding a bottle of smelling salts under his nose. "Uhh..." He looked at his hand, the magic still flowing to the plant. "This is going to ruin the Shakkan!" He said, more worried about it than himself.  
  
"Briar what's going to happen to you?"  
  
"What's going on in here for Mila's sake!?" A sharp but sleepy voice shouted from the door way. Tris walked in. "Mila and Green Man protect us, Lakik trickster what games do you play?" She asked one of Briar's favourite Gods. "Briar stop that! Stop it now!" Since Tris' magic seeing abilities were the greatest of the four she could see how little of Briar's magic was left inside of him (yes the others would have seen it to but...).  
  
Briar cried out as if in excruciating pain. Again he collapsed onto the floor. Sandry, who still held the salts, put them under his nose again to no effect. "Help me get him onto the bed."  
  
"It's stopped." Daja said looking at the Shakkan.  
  
"What now?" Tris asked. Sandry shook her head looking at Briar.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Hey look I updated... You know what? I should have continued this chapter. But I got really bored and decided that hey! I should put it up! Review! Come on! There has to be more than 3 people reading my fic! I don't even care If you hate it! Put a flame if you really don't like it! Just tell me that you read it!!! Oh Uhhh more about Sandry being totally sick in the next chapter... Maybe something with Tris... Why no Daja? I have no idea! She deals with it better than the others. Plus I don't really know her all that well. I know Briar and Sandry off the back of my hand, Tris I'd have to look near my elbow but Daja is just like my back. I don't know why... She doesn't seem to have such a strong role!  
PS!!! I LOVE STITCH!!! STITCH ROCKS!!! 


	13. Keth's news and More about 'Him'

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as his parents, and anyone else you don't recognize. A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter may be a little strange because I don't really know what to make them do next! Hopefully I'll get to update more often! I think I finally have a way to go!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Shakkan was a ball of twigs and leaves. It looked more like a bush now than a tree. But the good news was that it had stopped growing. Briar came to his senses shortly after the first bell of dawn. He felt very relaxed for some reason and decided to prune his prize plant. As he cut off the first branch he prepared himself for the pain this normally caused him. Nothing happened. Creasing his eyebrows he tried again, still not a tingle. Briar looked inside himself for his magic and found none. Not a trace of his surplus power. Still very calmly he stood up and walked out into the main room, looking as if he hadn't noticed a thing.  
  
Sandry was sprawled along the couch her spindle in one hand and the Bijili in the other. Her face was beat red but she didn't seem to notice. Briar could almost see the heat waves coming from her body. Shaking his head he went back into his room for his mages kit. The cooling balm would be gone soon if he kept using like this. "Sandry, how are you feeling now?"  
  
Sandry looked up, she hadn't noticed him enter the room, either times. "Briar! You're awake! How do you feel? What happened last night? Tris is furious."  
  
"Here," he put some balm on her eyelids. "You're not using your magic are you?" Sandry shook her head. "Good. You need to rest, build it up. Do you have a headache?"  
  
"No. You haven't answered my questions."  
  
"I'm fine." He answered, his lying never worked on her.  
  
"Briar this is no time to play strong now. Tell me."  
  
"I don't have my magic." He said non pulsed.  
  
"Well you used an awful lot of it last night that's understandable."  
  
"No Sandry. I don't have it. There isn't anything. I can't even feel where it was." Sandry's eyes widened.  
  
"How is that possible? Your magic can't up and leave you."  
  
"I don't know. Remember what Daja told us? Before we all left?" Sandry gave him a look saying 'Yes... Daja only ever told us one thing!', so he continued. "About Frostpine as a child, how his magic was stolen from him when he was born and used by their village shaman?" Sandry nodded.  
  
"You think someone stole your magic? Why would anyone do that?"  
  
"Its either that they wanted to use it or prevent me from using it. The later is more probable. Think about it. We are the only four mages that can stop what is going on. He probably knows that, and he's probably heard the stories."  
  
"He won't believe them if he has heard them Briar! No one does."  
  
"Whether he believes it or not he is still going to stop us using the magic. He's smart Sandry, he won't leave any room for error."  
  
"He already has." Tris was standing in the doorway to her room, an open letter with the remainder of the Winding circle seal on it. Where is Daja? We need to talk."  
  
"I haven't seen her all morning. She won't still be abed. She never sleeps late." Sandry scrunched up her face thinking. "Oh I know. It's market day. She probably went to the forge of to look around for some more metal."  
  
"Crap." Tris murmured.  
  
"What is it?" Briar wondered.  
  
"Keth just sent this." She put the paper down of the table and sat opposite Briar. The letter was not what Briar had expected.  
  
-Dear Trisana, and friends. I hope you are well. This is very interesting news. I don't have the time to look into it quite yet. Niko is still not back to his old self. He keeps muttering to himself. What he says isn't pleasant. Everyone is hoping he isn't predicting the future. I'll go into this more in my next letter. Further more the seers are having a terrible time. Once we moved Niko from the hub and got him settled Lark and Rosie went back. The seers were all staring blankly at the floor where all of the seeing instruments had shattered. They say it all happened at once. We should have more information on that soon enough. Don't fret. Don't do anything that will make you stand out. The thing you want least is for whoever is causing this to notice your abilities. Enclosed are four necklaces. Wear them if this 'presence' bothers you. They are made from a very fine spun silk cord and the bead is glass. See if they keep the problem bearable. We don't want any more accidents, like that of Lady Sandriline's. I'll write soon. Keth.-  
  
"Well that doesn't give us much." Briar said.  
  
"It gives us an experiment. If this works then Keth will have something to build on." Tris said. Sandry nodded grimly.  
  
"I hope it works. Can I see the necklaces? Oh! That reminds me. Tris put this on your arm." Sandry said holding out her yellow string. Tris took four black necklaces from her pocket and handed one to Briar and Sandry. The string was so fine that Sandry could only feel it because of her magic. The bead was cold and a deep blackish brown.  
  
"I'm going to go write back to Keth." Tris said and she walked into her room. Sandry picked up her book and returned to spinning.  
  
"Briar you should prune your Shakkan. You don't need magic to do it." He nodded, stood and went into his room.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I sat on the floor in the middle of my magic tower. Flicking a finger I set the wood in it's central hearth on fire. My seeing crystal was on a low table next to me as well as all the ingredients for my spell. Throwing a handful of spelled sand into the flames I began to chant a power spell.  
  
When the smoke filling the enclosed room was charged with magic I ended my chant and began meditating, again to raise power, but a different kind. Calling on my patron God Baion, (A/N: The Namronese God of ice, cold and death... I looked at Tammy's web site and tried to find out if there were any evil God's like there are in the Tortall series but this was the closest I could find... And I didn't have any ideas for a new God. Also the Namronese think kind of works with what I'm going to write next. PS. Should I tell who the bad guy is in upcoming chapters or not?) I prayed for the power he gives to those in his service. The room turned cold, to cold for someone who was only wearing breeches, but I couldn't interrupt the magical working for anything.  
  
The spell to create the presence is fairly simple if you know what you're doing. Putting such a large area under for hours on end takes large amounts of energy and magic. It must be done in fragments and renewed every three days.  
  
Glancing in my mirror I see the Lady Sandriline tie a piece of string around her neck. There was a pale black bead on the end... Looking closer I mumble a word and the image in the mirror widened so that all I can see is the bead on it's string. Not good I thought. The bead shimmered in the dimming light it appeared to be crystal. No, not crystal, glass. I thanked Qunoc Mother Goddess. The glass bead would hold of the presence's magic but only for a short while. As soon as the glass was used to the force being exerted on it, the force was allowed through.  
  
That brat Trisana was getting close to my fault, the thing that I could not fix. She had yet to see the resemblance from glass to crystal though. With my help she never would. I began to chant as I formed the spell. The goddess' magic swarmed around me. Reading the words out of an ancient book I added in a bit of my own spell. Crafting it to surround Sandry the past time I realized that would do no good. Sandry was strong, but what could a stitch witch do? This time I aimed the spell at Trisana who had control the weather. If the stories were true... And of course from what I saw at Winding Circle the stories have to be true... If the stories were true I would have a lot to handle with this one. With only months of training, weeks maybe, the girl crafted a whirlwind to attack a group of merchant boys.  
  
Briar was now out of the question. I held his magic in a crystal container on my desk. It wouldn't be used, and he would therefore not be harmed, but he couldn't use it against me either.  
  
The other boy. No wait the girl. Daza or something? The dark skinned girl the one with the staff. She would be no problem. It seemed that she had a very small magical ability. Plus with most of the palace being made from stone and wood there would be little for her to harm me with anyway. Turning back to my spell I finished lacing the last bits together before I fell asleep right where I was.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Briar finished pruning his Shakkan. He hadn't done a very good job. It seemed that his magic helped him focus on his task and a few times Briar caught himself right after he cut off a large branch. He had been daydreaming.  
  
Standing he placed the shakkan on the windowsill where it would get light before he walked out into the common room. Tris was seated in an armchair reading. Daja who had returned earlier was peeling living metal from her hand. Tris had briefly explained what Keth's letter said and the four decided they would try the beads tonight. There was nothing more they could do after that besides wait for Keth's next message. Sandry's face was shiny with sweat again. Briar gave her another glass of willowbark, but didn't expect it to work. She relaxed on the couch stretching her legs out. Sitting down to read some of his plant book Briar stopped paying attention to his surroundings. Eventually he began to hear a dull murmur and he realized that someone was talking.  
  
"Does everyone else have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Tris asked. Briar and Sandry nodded.  
  
"I know something is going to happen. I just have no idea what. The presence can't just be here to agitate us. What could He want?"  
  
"Usually riches, the Fief perhaps." Briar answered.  
  
"But that makes no sense. Wouldn't he attack the Count and Countess then? He targets those with magic. The rulers have little magical power. Perhaps less than Alex but not a lot. We are the only ones who truly feel the weight of the presence."  
  
"I agree." Sandry said shocking them. "Well I learned a lot living in the Citadel. We need to find out more about the Fief. What we know already won't lead us anywhere."  
  
"Tomorrow then." Tris said. "We can go to market, the library perhaps. Talk to some of the merchants. Maybe even some of the nobles." The others nodded their agreement and went back to their tasks.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry Daja fans. I know that Daja isn't weak and has just as much magic as everyone. I plan to prove Him wrong somehow but I don't have any ideas so if you do feel free to share! Kind of short chapter. I don't care. It's been almost a month since I've updated! I feel terrible. I can't believe I left it so long. I've begun another story but not and CoM one. It comes directly after In the Realms of the Gods, the last book in Tamora Pierce's Immortals series. I haven't put it up yet though! Read and review please! It's appreciated. Like I said before, even flames! 


	14. The Market

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce as you can clearly tell from my writings. The plot is mine but I suspect that some things that will be written here may appear in some of TP's future books, but not the same as I write them. Alexander Debegri is my character, as well as his parents, and anyone else you don't recognize.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Presence came again. This time Briar, Sandry, Tris, and Daja all felt it but it didn't bother them. Briar was sitting in the common room trying to undo the damage to his miniature plant when the glass bead stopped working. The full force of the presence attacked him all at once and he dropped his clippers. Sandry in her room changing into something more comfortable than her dinner dress screamed. Daja walked out of her room with a hand to her head. Tris walked out muttering curses under her breath. Briar got up and went to Sandry's door. Before her opened it Daja scolded him. "Don't go in there."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Briar questioned impatiently.  
  
"She's changing remember." Briar blushed and walked back to the couch. Daja went into Sandry's room, Tris following.  
  
"Girls." Briar muttered.  
  
"Sandry?" Daja called gently. Sandry was lying on the bed face down. "Are you all right?" Sandry groaned and tried to turn over. Tris helped her to sit up.  
  
"I don't think the glass is working..." She muttered.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sandry nodded, then grimaced and began to rub her temples.  
  
"Here put this on." Daja said handing her a pair of soft spun breeches and a silk shirt. Sandry slipped into them and then they went out into the common room. Briar stood up.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Do you have any more of those medicine things?" Briar nodded and took one of his special headache capsules from a purse on his belt.  
  
"You carry those things everywhere now I see." Daja inputted.  
  
"I've been using so many of them lately that keeping them in my mages kit would waste to much time. Here Sandry." Giving her the pill he took one for himself as well. Daja held out her hand, and as he gave one to her he commented. "Rosie and I will make a fortune selling these on Market Day. I bet Udra's house would pay for them, even if Rosethorn won't accept the money."  
  
After the medicinal drops began to work the four decided to sit down and plan their next move. What they really needed was more information from Keth, and Tris said so.  
  
"What we really need is more information from Keth." The others nodded.  
  
"Write back to him. He may have come across some other connection between glass and the Presence." Briar said.  
  
"He said he'd write when anything new came up. There's no point in pestering him. I'm going to bed." Tris said grumpily. Sandry and Daja stood up as well.  
  
"There's no point in being awake in this." Daja said before shutting her door.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The following day the four got up early so that they could go into town. Briar was pleased when he saw that Sandry's fever had left her. She was smiling as she walked down the dirt road. "What a beautiful day!" She exclaimed.  
  
The town was a wonderful place. Very different from the beauty of Emelan and Chammur, this place had a new, not historic, wonder. The buildings were all white, with no dirt, as if they had been built within the month. The small stalls outside the larger plazas were made from oak wood and had heavy blue cloth coverings. "To protect against the winter storms." Sandry commented inspecting the weave. "Water protection spells sewn in to keep out the snow, and also some sort of heating spell to keep the warmth in. They clearly have a magnificent mage here. We should find out who it is."  
  
"They could have just bought the cloth from a trader caravan or ship. They get both here." Briar remarked.  
  
"Possible but unlikely. Look at the complexity of the spells. They have to be redone before winter every year."  
  
"Is it Ambient or Academic magic?" Daja inquired.  
  
"It's hard to tell. In fact it seems like a bit of both. Maybe we have two mages hiding in our midst."  
  
"Or a very strong one." Tris commented, thinking. "The power to be both an Academic and Ambient mage is so great that it is almost never seen."  
  
"I think we underestimated who were up against." Briar stated. "Come on lets mingle."  
  
Like normal Sandry headed strait for a stall selling fine spun silks, Tris went to the book store, Daja found a smith selling goods, and Briar wandered around looking at everything (including plants).  
  
"Thief!" A tall and fat merchant shouted as Briar walked by. A guard came running out of the alley between two stalls and approached Briar. He sighed and put his hands casually into his pockets.  
  
"Show me your 'ands boy." The guard growled. As the guard examined his hands, looking for the 'X' tattoos on the webbing between his thumb and forefinger he inquired as to the vines, which were tattooed up his hands. "Wat 'ave we 'ere?" And then he noticed the flowers, which blossomed before his eyes. "Wat's your name."  
  
"Briar Moss." The reply was curt, almost rude.  
  
"I've not seen you around these parts, where are you from?"  
  
"Emelan." At the guard's look he elaborated. "Summersea."  
  
"You don't look like you're from Emelan. Where was ye born?"  
  
"Hajra in Sotat."  
  
"The slums in 'Ajra have a lot of thieves. And as you already knew where I was going to look on your 'ands, I'd say you was one of them." He grabbed Briar by the back of the head, forcing him to the ground. "Mr. Chandler what was it 'e stole?"  
  
"He took the money that man just paid me for a sword."  
  
"I did not!" Briar shouted.  
  
"Silence. Empty you pockets. How much did the sword cost?"  
  
"Three gold nobles and two gold crowns." The man answered.  
  
"'And it all over." Briar did so reluctantly. The guard's eyes widened as he looked at the money. "'Oo else have you been thieving? This is more coin than even the richest noble's son would carry. I think some time in the stocks would do you some good, and then you can talk to the Baron."  
~Oh Briar don't be foolish!~ Sandy scolded. ~Just tell him who you are. Or knife him or something.~ Sandry heard Briar's laugh through their bond.  
  
"Release him, Sir." Sandry stood a few feet away hands clasped delicately in front of her.  
  
"This boy is a thief, Lady. 'E deserves to be punished."  
  
"He is no thief, Sir." Sandry replied sternly.  
  
"And 'oo are you to be challenging me."  
  
"Lady Sandriline Fa Toren, niece to Duke Vedris IV in Emelan. This is Daja Kisubo. We, as well as Briar and Trisana Chandler, are guests to your Baron, here to help end the presence."  
  
"Why would the Duke send for four kids, instead of mages. Run along now before I haul you all in for lying to the guard." Sandry held out her hand palm up and made the 'come here' movement with her finger. The guard's shirt pulled tight almost dragging him towards her. He released Briar, and Sandry let the magic go, sending the fibbers of his clothes back to their proper positions. Sandry looked at him with a firm gaze and he nodded his head slightly. Brair took his money back, and the guard returned to his post.  
  
The merchant who had called thief was staring at the group and when Briar returned the look he avoided his gaze. The four went to the stall. "Lucky you had your friends to save you boy. You are still a thief." Mr. Chandler stated. Daja shook her head.  
  
"Is this the money you were looking for?" She said lifting a cloth from the table. The man gaped as he took the coin and returned it to his belt. "You should try looking before you label someone as a thief. Especially if you aren't familiar with them." Mr. Chandler had nothing to say.  
  
"These are nice knives." Briar said inspecting the contents of a glass case. "It's really to bad that I don't like you."  
  
"Special price. Three gold nobles each." The man said putting his merchant act back on and coming over to the case. "I won't accept a penny less."  
  
~Tris come here, I want to buy this knife.~ "Three gold nobles? I could find a better one for cheaper just over there." Briar said pointing to a stall, which he had already been to. Their knives had been terrible, made from iron instead of steal. He wouldn't let this man know that though.  
  
"Which knife?" Tris asked, putting a large bag on the ground. Brair pointed to it and Tris examined it carefully. ~How much did he say?~  
  
~Three gold nobles.~  
  
~I can probably get him to two and a silver astrel.~  
  
~Okay.~  
  
Tris looked up at the merchant and stifled a scream, which the others could hear through their magic. The man's eyes widened. ~What?!~ The three wondered.  
  
"Trisana?" The man questioned.  
  
"Father." She answered. Her friends all gasped. Briar, who was closest, put his hand protectively on her shoulder. "Why are you here?" Tris asked, shaking off Briar's touch.  
  
"Uncle Renaud was getting to old for work. House Chandler moved us here. I ask the same to you." Tris' father answered, as if he was afraid of her. Sparks began to grow in Tris' hair.  
  
"Tris." Sandry cautioned. Tris took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.  
  
"I am here, with my friends, as guests of the Baron."  
  
"That I hardly believe. Why would the Baron want you?" The winds began to pick up and rain started to fall. The sparks in Tris' hair were crackling fiercely. Mr. Chandler cringed in horror.  
  
"Trisana calm yourself." Daja said sternly. "Hold your tongue, Sir. It would be good to remember who is in your company."  
  
"Trisana does not lie, Mr. Chandler. We are guests to the Baron here to-" Mr. Chandler swung his hand at Sandry hitting her on the side of her face.  
  
"Be quiet wench." The man snarled. Sandry put a hand to her face, in shock. The winds whipping the stall grew so fierce that they threatened to tear the cloth from the solid wood pillars. Briar unsheathed two wrist knives and had them to the merchant's throat before the man could do anything.  
  
"Briar, don't. Father, apologize to Lady Sandriline Fa Toren. Before I tell the Baron."  
  
"Stop this nonsense, Devil." He said, meaning the weather. Tris blinked and the weather returned to normal. "Ahh!" Her father screamed.  
  
"Now perhaps you will listen to me. The four of us are here as guests to aid in the stopping of the 'presence'."  
  
"Again I ask you. Why would he want you, Devil. Or any of your monstrous friends."  
  
"Tris is no devil, nor is she possessed. She is a mage." Mr. Chandler began to laugh.  
  
"When she was a child she was tested by the strongest mage tester we could find. Don't lie to me."  
  
"I do not deceive you." Daja replied. "She is not an academic mage, nor are we. Our magic is derived from the things around us, in Tris' case the weather. Choose to believe me, or don't it is not my problem." Daja nodded to the man and walked from the stall, Sandry and Briar following.  
  
Briar muttered "What about my knife." Tris walked from the stall carrying a long box, which she handed to Briar.  
  
"I was wrong." She said. "A gold noble and two silver astrels."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: YEAH! I updated! Untitled as of yet will be updated today or tomorrow. And I know somewhat of the next chapter so it should be tooooo long before I update this one again. Review please!! 


End file.
